The New Life of a Frozen Spark
by DarkWolfDragon1313
Summary: A girl from our world dies, gets a second chance at a new life in the world of Transformers Prime as a cybertronian. However she is haunted by bitter memories of her human life. Can team Prime, help her or will the Decepticons make her regret her choice at this new life?
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Transformers! Transformers belong to Hasbro and to its rightful creators, and owners. All I own are my OCS and the plot line for this story.**

**Story is rated M. Due to strong language, cartoon violence, and the fact I really want to be careful. **

**Summary: A girl from our world dies, gets a second chance at a new life in the world of Transformers Prime as a cybertronian. However she is haunted by bitter memories of her human life. Can team Prime help her or will the decepticons make her regret her choice at this new life?**

**Please read, review, and I hope you will like the story.**

* * *

><p>I use to be a five foot seven, caucasian, American, human being. I had a slender looking form, natural messy copper red hair that reached slightly below my shoulders, and natural bright golden amber color eyes. Born in South Carolina but grew up mostly all over the east coast since my father was in the Navy at the time. When he retired we moved to Vermont, where I finished growing up there, and lived there. Anyways the reason, why I'm saying I use to be a human being once. Is rather simple.<p>

You see...I was killed in a terrible car accident, on my twenty seventh birthday. Only to be reborn in another dimension as a Transformer Femme. Another dimension where Transformers were as real as we are. Sounds like a FanFiction story doesn't it? Well sadly, it ends up being real for me. Even though I was a transformers fan girl, I really wasn't looking foreward to my new life. I also didn't even want it, yet I accepted it. Go figure.

I believe any Transformers fan, would be totally excited, and happy to have a chance to be with their favorite transformer. Me however...I can't help but feel this intense sadness, guilt, anger and bitterness. These emotions, were lurking deep inside the darkness, that has occupied my heart for a very long time. It's true, I was a transformers fan girl, which I have already mention. I was someone who had her favorite autobots, and favorite decepticons like any normal transformers fan would have. But I never actually pictured myself actually being a cybertronian, let alone raised by one of them as their own sparkling, or even meeting them in person if they were real. Yet here, I am living most transformers fans dream, and yet I was wishing I never accepted this deal with Primus.

Why you ask? Well...its because of my human life. My human life was not...at all a happy one. You see I came from a broken family, and I also suffered from a broken heart as well. I wont bore you with my entire life story, so I'll just highlight a few parts of my past. That way you can see what I mean by a broken family, and a broken heart. Okay?

My parents were seperated at one point in time, when I was younger, even though they were still technically married. I was living with my mother at the time. Anyways the point is that mother walked out on me, when I was in the fourth grade, leaving me in my father's custody. Yet he was the one still paying her child support, when he had custody of me, and she was the one, who was techically supoose to have me.

That bitch owed my father and me roughly $45,000 dollars in back child support! I still kick myself in the ass every day, for not taking her into court to get what she owed me. Only reason why I didn't was because I was afraid, that she would have commited suicide on me, and that I would have been the one responisble for her death.

Anyways my Parents officially devorced when I was either seventeen or eightteen years old near my senior year of Highschool. Over the years of living with my father, I developed a very strong hatred for my mother, then again maybe I always had these feeling of hatred for her. I don't know, its a confusing situation for me. Anyways I was practically raised my kind, loving father, and I loved him with all of my heart, sadly...he died from a sudden heart attack, when I was twenty four. However he had died, right in front of me. He was dead, before the paramedics could get to him. I wasn't able to help him or even save him.

That will forever haunt me, and it doesn't help that I blame myself for his death every single day. It's funny, how life turns out sometimes. I die roughly three or four years after my dad dies. Ironic isn't it, or just plain sad? I never really recovered from loosing my father. The depression was over powering at times, and felt like my heart was so shattered beyond anyone's repair. In a way...I truely welcomed death, with open arms, and at the same time...I wish that I had more time.

My world...is slowly going black. Just as death is very slowly pulling me, away from the land of the living. I had lost control of my vechichle, when I hit a patch of black ice on a sharp corner, and my vechichle had went tumbling violently down the rocky embankment. My injuries were fatal, even though I had a seat belt on, and I wasn't even going that fast. I eventually loose consciousness, just as I release my final breath upon the world of the living.

I don't know much after that. Except for this sudden flash of blinding white light, before I found myself suddenly standing in the middle of this endless white room. I was awake, and uninjured. I take a few steps foreward. I look around in confusion, and even in wonder at my surroundings. I was still wearing the same clothes, that I had on when I died. A blue jean jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. Soon the sound of foot steps catches my attention, and I swiftly turn around. That is when I'm greeted by the sight, that has me in tears. My father is standing there with a sad smile on his face.

"Squeaker, you shouldn't be here so soon...You still had your whole life in front of you." He tells me, before I fully burst into tears. I then ran over to him, and hugged him tightly as I was crying into his chest. My body is shaking as I cling tightly to him. Words are frozen in my throat preventing me from talking at that very moment.

He hugs me back, and makes soft sounds as he tries to calm me down. I'm too obvious, and upset to notice that a giant being made of metal, had approached us. How I managed not to notice this or even hear this, I will never know. That is when warm gentle voice speaks out to my father. "It's time." The male voice speaks softly. My dad sighs softly to this.

"I know...believe me I know." My dad responds.

I force myself to calm down, to look at the being who is talking to my dad. I had to blink my watery eyes, a few minutes in order to clear my vision. Once my vision clears, I almost scream at what I see standing before my father and me. The being is none other than a Cybertronian, that is well known as Primus, himself. My dad chuckles at my reaction as Primus smiles at me sadly. My mouth is moving, but no sound is coming out. I sort of look like i'm imitating a fish out of water, as my mouth is moving without any sounds.

"Liz, sweetie...this is Primus...he has an offer for you...and I want you to take it." My dad says slowly as well as softly to me.

"W-what kind of offer?" I asked hesitantly as I managed to find my voice. My dad releases me, as I reluctanty release him as well.

"A new life." Primus answers my question in the same soft voice. His glowing blue optics are watching me with soft look. A look I can't really describe very well, same with the emotions that I can see in his eyes.

I just been reuinted with my dad, and now I had to leave him again!? I stiffen at that, and I guess the look on my face, must have spoken louder than words. Since Primus gave me a understanding look as he sees my emotions being reflected in my eyes, and face.

"Sparkling...I understand how you feel seeing your sire again...However you died before you were suppose too. I can't send you back to your human life, since your human body can no longer support life anymore...That is why, I'm offering you a chance at a new life...a new begining. Your father has informed me, that you know of my kind, and I wish to give you a life, that will help heal your broken heart. You will be aloud to keep all your memories of your human life, and of this meeting between us. However you can not tell anyone about your former life as a human being or about this discussion between the three of us." Primus spoke softly.

My dad then sighs, and I turn to face my dad. "Liz...do it for me, and accept his offer. I will always love you, and you will always be my little girl. However I know within my heart...they need you to give them a strong sense of a hope." My dad tells me as his hand gently squeezes my shoulder.

I close my eyes, and slowly open them. I then swallow my fears, and look up at Primus. "I...I will accept your offer." I said softly. Even though I really didn't want too, but I wanted to make my dad happy. Besides making a cybertronian god happy as well. Primus smiles at me as does my dad. Well damn there goes my pride.

"Liz, I don't want too see you back here, until it's actually your time to be one with the matrix. Is that understood?" My dad asks me as he is grinning. I force myself to smile.

"Understood. I love you, dad...and I always will." I said softly.

"Love you too...and I will always love you as well. Never forget that. Also don't keep blaming yourself, for what happened to me okay? That was never ever your fault. It was my own dumb fault, for not listening to my doctors, and for not taking care of myself like I should have been doing." My dad tells me, before we share one last hug before we pull away. I just slowly nod to all this, since I don't trust my own words at the moment. Reguardless of what my dad just told me, it would always be my fault that I wasn't able to save him.

Primus then reaches down for me. I then hesitantly climb up into his hand, and Primus carefully lifts me up off the floor before he carries me away. I look back to where my dad, had been standing only too see that he had vanished as though he had never been there. I feel tears sting my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Since I refuse to cry. Eventually we reach a pair of very fancy looking, large, double doors lightly trimmed in gold. The doors then open on their own, as we entered the room.

This room was solid black with glowing gold cybertronian symbols, that were consteatly dancing around on the walls, always shifting and changing in appearance. As far as the eyes can see there was billions of bright glowing blue spheres that were actually sparks of cybertronians seemed to be dancing and moving around in the room. Decepticons and Autobots alike, old, and new sparks were moving around peacefully. The sight was absoulty bueatiful, and breath taking. It was actually a lot harder to describe due to the sheer bueaty of this place.

Eventually we reached our destination. In the very center of the room, was this very large glowing blue vortex that was on the floor. This vortex was swirling around violently as white, and gold flashes swirled around inside the vortex. It looks like a storm or something within the votex. "So what happens now?" I asked nervously to Primus. Primus simply gives me a warm friendly smile. All I can say is never trust Primus, if he smiles at you, or any cybertroinian for that matter. Believe me, you're a lot safer if you just don't.

"Your new life." Primus said before he suddenly drops me out of his hands, over the top of this glowing vortex on the floor. I scream loudly as I fell twisting and turning in mid air. I was soon falling through the glowing blue vortex. While falling through this glowing vortex, it gives me the feeling of Alice, when she fell down the rabbit whole in the story of Alice In Wonderland. Eventually I loose consciousness just as blinding gold light engulfs me. In the far back of my mind, I can hear Primus, as he wishes me luck in my new life.

What did I honestly get myself into?!

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	2. Rolling

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

* * *

><p>When I started to come around. I felt like I been run over by a semi truck, a few dozen times. Let's just say, I never wanted to do that again. <em>Okay...where the hell am I now?<em> I wondered as I reluctantly looked around at my surroundings. The question that haunts me, do I really want to know where I am?

Let's see...there is this very pale lavender blue light that was glowing inside this metal like sphere, I was currently inside of. This light was helping me to see my suroundings a bit better. The only logical thing I can think of, was that this light was from my. This color must be what my new eyes are. I really should say optics, since I'm no longer human. I'm really going to have to get use to my new body. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I sort of miss my old body right about now.

Okay, I'm currently inside a strange round metal like sphere, with wires wrapped around me supporting me comfortably. My armor appears to be a bright burgundy color, with silver by the looks of it. Seems my finger joints matches that of a seeker's, since I have the sharp claw like fingers. I just hope wasn't a seeker since I really, really hated heights, and especially flying. I also kept seeing this strange screen in the corner of my optics.

Thank what ever high force of power in the universe, that when I was human, I had one real friend, who was a huge transformers fan. My friend taught me how to read and write cybertronian. Only reason why we did it, was so that we could pass secret notes back and forth to one another during class, without getting into serious trouble with our teachers. Was really helpful during tests and quizzes.

However I could just bearly read the small message. I believe it said, very low energon. Well isn't that just my luck, I was in need of energon. Let's see...how my day is going shall we? First, I died in a terrible car accident. Secondly Primus just dropped me into this new life, without a single warning or heads up, so I just been reborn as a baby cybertronian. Thirdly I was now trapped in this thing-a-ma-jiggy or whatever this damn thing was. That I was connected too, until someone or something fucking finds me, and lastly I have no idea who will be my new parents or creators are or would be! FanFiction stories can only help up to a point, but no way to tell how true those stories were or are.

_DAMN YOU PRIMUS!_ I cursed loudly in my head hoping he heard me. Knowing my luck he could hear me, since he would be watching over me. Just to make sure, that I don't do something stupid. I can only hope someone finds me soon.

I just hope it's an Autobot, and not a Decepticon. Though with my bitter memories of my human life...I might just end up as a Decepticon. I then sigh as I tried to picture who my new parents will be. Let's just say not all the images, that through my head or processor were very good ones. Some of the images, almost made me scream in horror. Soon I was pulled out of my thoughts, when the sphere I was in, suddenly started rolling violently without any warnings. I was rolling as well as slightly bouncing down, what I believe might have been a very steep hill. It was also gaining speed. I was screaming my head off in terror, as I was sent spinning wildly inside the rolling and bouncing sphere, I was unfortuanetly inside of.

_YOU ARE ONE VERY EVIL, SORRY SON OF GLITCHY MOTHER BOARD OF A TRASH COMPACTOR, PRIMUS! _I screamed wildly inside my head, throughout the entire ride of terror and hell. I could feel whatever was in my tanks threatening to come up. Mostly due from the way, that I was spinning around, so wildly inside this metal death trap. Had I still been human, I would have already been sick, and then some.

_SOMEONE, ANYONE, JUST MAKE IT STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS, MAKE IT STOP PLEASE! _I screamed frantically inside my head. After Primus knows how long I been sent spinning. the sphere eventually slowed to a stop, and eventually I stopped spinning so wildly inside this sphere.

This just wasn't my day! Only positive side about this whole ordeal was that I had gotten the chance too see my human father again. Soon the sphere very slowly started to inch foreward again. My optics widen again, most likely in terror as they watered. I gave out a loud whine of distress.

_Oh no, not again...Please not again! PRIMUS, YOU BASTARD, DON'T YOU DARE! _I thought as I tried desperately, too get the sphere to inch backwards, away from whatever ledge this sphere was resting on. However I was not so lucky, since this just wasn't my day. I was soon screaming once more, as the sphere rolled violently foreward again, and I was sent spinning all over again. Somewhere I bet Primus, was laughing his head off, as my human father was most likely screaming at him. Give him hell for me, Dad!

The sphere eventually stopped, just as I heard the sounds of fighting and yelling. By now I was super dizzy, and felt like puking all over something. Soon the sphere felt like it was yanked up off the ground, before it started bouncing as though someone was running with the sphere in their arms. Worse part about this whole ordeal, was that the sphere was sort of sound proff, so I couldn't actually hear what was being said or who was talking very well.

It all sounded muffled, as though someone was trying to talk, with a mouth full of marshmellos or something along those lines. If I wasn't feeling sick before, I sure was now. I was now bouncing violently, and being shaken inside this metal death trap, I found myself in. If I ever go back to Matrix, or well of all sparks, Primus was so going to get his shiny metal ass or aft kicked! Also the sphere, felt like it was being tossed around a few times, since I was sent spiraling around again inside this damn sphere a few times. Yep, I am so going to be sick after this.

Eventually all noise of fighting, had stopped before softer voices were heard. The sphere had finally stopped moving, thank Primus. The annoying screen popped back up again in my vision, saying very low on energon, warning emergency stasis lock will occure in-Gah! I can't tell what it reads after that. I feel so fucking sick right now, that reading was not helping my situation at the moment.

_Was I in the care of the Autobots or was I in the care of the Decepticons?_ I wondered nervously as my tanks twisted and turned. Yep, I'm going to be sick.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	3. Surprise?

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

* * *

><p>At the moment I don't really care, if I was with the Autobots or the Decepticons. Reasoning for this should be sort of obvious by now. I was going to be sick. All the spinning, bouncing and shaking that happened, while I was trapped in this metal death trap. Had really taken it's toll, on my systems. So whatever was in my systems was really threatening to come back up now.<p>

I briefly try to remember what I last ate before I died. Lets see a diet cola, a chicken salad wrap, and some French fries. Okay memo to self, don't die on a semi full stomache, and then accept offers from alien gods to be reborn. You will end up regretting it. Believe me...you will regret every moment of it. Agh...I'm so going to hurl. I hate being sick. I hate it!

_Primus, you are a evil glitch, and I hope you can fucking hear me, you bastard!_ I thought angrily. I don't care if Primus can hear me or not. I was pissed damn it! I wince as my stomache or tank turns violently inside me. Yep, I was definately going to be sick, if I get moved around again. I wonder how much longer, do I have stay in this stupid sphere thingy. I try too keep my attention away from being sick. Let me tell ya, it's a hell of a lot easier said, then done. I begin to wonder, what I really look like. Was I a seeker or not? I also try not too move around to much in fear of throwing up.

I always hated being sick, and regurgitation was the one thing that I had always hated the most. I really wish Primus, gave me some kind of manual or something. So I could have been better prepared for my new life. But no...he just decided to drop me into this world, without so much as a warning or a heads up. All he told me, was your new life and then he dropped me into this life! I glare upwards and snarl softly.

_Okay old man, someone better get me out of this metal death trap, thing-a-ma-thing or whatever the hell I was in! You had your fucking fun, at my exspence I have you know, now come on!_ I thought angrily to Primus.

I guess Primus finally got the message or something. Since the sphere suddenly shuddered, and it gave off a very loud hissing noise. I insteantly tensed at the noise, and even stiffen. I didn't dare move in fear of being sent spinning again.

_Oh for the love of the all spark! What is it now?!_ I wondered almost fearfully. I didn't have time to process what was happening, before the sphere was forced opened with a loud deafening screech. The god awful sound, reminded me of nails on a chalkboard. That was when a hand suddenly darted inside the sphere towards me. The wires that had been supporting my body, insteantly released me with hissing sounds, as those wires retracted insteantly within the sphere. I squeaked loudly as I fell forewrad into the being's hand. The hand then pulled me out of the sphere rather quickly. A little too quickly for my liking.

The sudden motion was too much for my systems. My tank or stomach lurched pass my control of not being sick. "What the-?!" was all I heard before whatever was inside my tank or stomache came spewing out of my mouth, and hitting who ever was holding me. Sadly I just got sick on someone. I was hoping, that I wouldn't but somethings are beyond one's control. I was temporary blinded by the bright lights of wherever I was at. So naturally I couldn't see, who I just puked on, and I was too sick to focus on whose voice I just heared.

Eventually my vision came into focus as my surrounding became clear. To my relief, and surprise I was greeted by wide blue optics. The being that held me was none other then Ultra Magnus. He had this startled, and alarmed look on his face. I then noticed that he had this glowing Barbie doll pink color fluid dripping down his armor. I could see, and hear Wheeljack laughing his head off at what just happened.

Bulkhead was starring at me, like I grew a second head or something. His optics were comically wide, and his mouth just hung open. I could clearly see that we were at the new Autobot base, so this was during the Beast Hunters season of Transformers Prime. I could see other Autobots approaching us.

"Looks like the kid, really likes you commander." Wheeljack said as he was trying to calm down, from his laughing fit just seconds ago.

Before Magnus can say anything. My tank painfully lurches again, and I basically barf all over him again. Once I believe it is over, I give some painful hiccups, and chirps. Poor Ultra Magnus, I kind of feel bad that I just puked on him twice. Then again maybe not. I was never really a Ultra Magnus fan to begin with.

"BY THE ALL SPARK! IS THAT A SPARKLING!?" Everyone screamed as they stared wide optic at me. Their exspressions were priceless. Best way I could describe it was if they suddenly saw a army of giant scraplets, about too attack them or something. I don't see the humans anywhere. I was tiny bit relieved at that, and at the same time very disappointed.

I chirped sadly, before I hiccupped painfully almost at the same time. "Yeah...the poor sparkling, is sick." Bulkhead said as he looked at me with a concern look.

I was hiccupping painfully, and Ultra Magnus was trying his hardest not too shudder. My throw up or regurgitated energon was slipping between his armor. He was strangely quiet as he held me. Did I ever mension, that I hate the color pink? No? Well regurgitated energon, that looks like glowing Barbie doll pink slime, is far worse especially since it gave off this very strong putrid sour like smell. A smell that could easily make any human loose their stomache.

"Can't say, I blame the poor thing from being sick. We were tossing, and shaking the kid up pretty roughly. Since we were sort of playing keep away, with the Cons. While the poor kid was inside that thing. The poor sparkling, must have been terrified." Wheeljack said pointing to the open metal sphere on a transformers size table bench. I was never ever going back inside that metal death trap ever again.

I was then quickly taken away from Ultra Magnus by Ratchet, who had ran over to check on me. How the hell, does something that big made of metal, move that fast with out any noise?! It's not natural, I tell you! Then again...what i'm going through right now, was in no way natural either. So I can't really talk or complain about that. The sudden gentle movement of me, being taken away from Ultra Magnus. Caused me to spew out more of that pink slime, this time however it landed on the floor. Ratchet must have had the foresight too move me, at the right moment. So he wouldn't be barfed on, can't say I blame him.

"Ratchet, is the sparkling okay?" Arcee asked in concern, while voicing the other's concerns out loud for my well being besides her own concerns. From the looks of it.

"I don't know, until I run a full scan on it." Ratchet said frowning as he glances down at me.

I then hiccupped painfully in Ratchet's hands, as he holds me close too his chest. I saw Optimus' very concerned looking optics looking at me, as Ratchet carries me away, to medbay. He was walking quickly, as he's making soft cybertronian sounds to me, which I can't understand at all. Since I don't speak cybertronian, let alone able understand it. Maybe in time I would, but until then I would be much happier if he would just speak English.

I hiccup painfully again, while he carries me close too his chest. I was well known for being very stubborn, and hard headed at times. I also supposingly had a temper, that rivaled that of a pissed off mother dragon guarding her clutch of eggs. Me being sick, usually brought out my more aggressive side of me. So I can't help but wonder who is going to my new creators or parents? Also how are they going to deal with my aggressiveness, let alone my temper? I then hiccup painfully again.

_PRIMUS! I hate being sick! _I screamed loudly in my head, while I chirped sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	4. Crying

**Disclaimer on 1st Chapter.**

* * *

><p>Once we reached Medbay. I was still hiccupping painfully, and my little body seemed to jump with each hiccup as Ratchet carried me. However my hiccupoing eventually subsided after three more painful hiccups. Trust me this wasn't fun. Ratchet then set me down onto a table gently, so that I was sitting up right. Next thing I know a warm damp cloth is being rubbed on my face carefully. I squeaked loudly in protest as I swatted at Ratchet's hands, and at the cloth while he is cleaning my face. I have no idea where Ratchet got the wash cloth from.<p>

However this was embarrassing as hell! I'm soon pulled out of my thoughts, when Ratchet chuckles at my actions. Was kind of scary hearing Ratchet chuckle let alone laugh. _Should I be scared for my new life, right about now?_ I wondered as I contined whining and trying to push the cloth away from me.

"Primus...It's been ages since I had to deal with a paient so young. I've forgotten how fussy Sparklings can be." Ratchet tells me in amusement at my attempts to push him away. I stopped to look up at him since he has this sad distant look on his face. He soon shakes himself from his memories, and focuses on his task at hand. Once he has me all cleaned up, I gave a small whimpear.

That annoying screen has popped back up in my vision informing me, that I need energon. Ratchet who heared my whimpear frowned as he began scanning me, to see what was wrong with me. After Primus knows how many scans Ratchet runs on me. He eventually seemed to be finally satisfy with the scans. I gave a loud squeaky chirp at him. I did not like these damn scans! Ratchet reaches out as he gently rubs the side of helm or head before he walks away from me.

_Cybertronian Medics are kind of creepy besides intimidating as hell. I don't know if I should trust him or not._ I thought silently to myself.

Ratchet finally pulls out a cube, of the lowest grade of energon that they have. However what has me concern, was the way that Ratchet looked at me. It appeared as though he was deeply troubled by something. He then walks back over to me, with the cube in his hand. Optimus finally arrived, and he was looking deeply concerned. I gave a small whine at the sight of the energon cube. I was hungry damn it, and I knew energon was food beside life for cybertronians.

"Ratchet...how is the sparkling?" Optimus asked as he approached us. Insteantly my attention is on Optimus, who just walked over. I then chirped when Optimus' finger gently rubs my helm. I hate too say this but this was comforting in some respects.

"The little femme is very low on energon...but there is something troubling about the sparkling." Ratchet said trailing off looking unsure, troubled, and deeply concerned.

"A femme?" Optimus asked in surprise as he stops rubbing the side of my helm to focus on Ratchet. I had to resist the sudden urge to smack my face with my hand when Optimus asked that.

_Yes, Prime...I'm a girl. Also Ratchet was trying to tell ya something else as well._ I thought bitterly. _Oh right...a lot of femmes were killed because of this war. So being a femme, let alone finding one would be very rare, same about sparklings as well. _I remembered from all the transformers series I watched, and read about. I wonder why I didn't remember that earlier.

"Yes Optimus...The sparkling is a femme." Ratchet said looking a bit annoyed, that he had to repeat himself about my gender.

"Ratchet, what about her creators bonds?" Optimus asked.

While trying too looking straight up at Optimus, so I could see him a lot better, I squeaked loudly as I a toppled backwards onto the table. So that I was now resting on my back. I had been sitting up just a few seconds ago. Curse having a baby's body...you have no upper body strength. Then again, this might have been, because I was in need of energon. However my loud squeak from when I had toppled backwards had caused the two mechs to look down at me.

I can't but notice they had this, _'Aww look how cute the baby is'_ kind of look on their faces. It was sort of annoying if you ask me.

"She doesn't have any creator bonds, what so ever Optimus...Her creators are either offline, never bonded with her or they are decepticons. As I was saying before, there is something troubling about this sparkling. I'm concerned at the lack of bonds she has on her spark. Most sparklings who never develop any sort of bonds when they grow up, usually end up being distant, uncaring, cold, and prefere being alone. Besides having trust issues, that I don't even want to get into or even think about. They usually end up being true assassins, who have no loyality towards anyone or anything, except for themselves. Meaning they can never be fully trusted, when they are older." Ratchet said frowning.

"Is there something we can do to help her, Ratchet?" Optimus asked in concern as he frowned.

"I would suggest one of us, trying to create a creator's bond with her...however bonds can't be forced not even for medical reasons...meaning the little femme, will need too choose one of us, on her terms." Ratchet said. "However the little one is need of energon...do you want too feed her Optimus?"

Optimus says nothing but the look on his face seems to speak louder than words. Since he carefully scoops me up into his arms. The sudden motion causes me squeaked in surprise, just as he cradles me close to his chest. Ratchet smiles as he hands him the cube of energon for me. My pride has already died, I might as well just give into my fate, and allow them to feed me. Once Optimus places the corner of the cube near my mouth, and tilts the cube carefully into my mouth.

I then swallowed a small amount of energon, just as Optimus lowers the cube so that I can swallow safely, without choking on any more of the energon. Almost insteantly after the stuff slid down my throat. I began to gagged on it. The way I suddenly gaged on the energon, had all optics wide in pure concern. I made a very disquested face at the cube.

Oh Primus, was this stuff terrible! I think I perfered that horrible cough syrup I was forced to take compaired to this, shit. Believe me that cough syrup was horrible, reminded me of melt marshmellos, mixed with fish oil, cherries and something else flavor wise. Augh...That shit would have tasted better then when what I just swallowed and that's saying something.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked in concern as I continued making those gagging sounds.

"I was afraid of that...she needs a creator's energon...not the lowest form of energon. The good news is that the small amount of energon she did have, will keep her happy for a few hours." Ratchet said frowning.

Once my gagging fit was over, I was glaring at the cube. However I can't help but notice there is this strong feeling of protection radiating off Optimus that makes me feel safe and warm. The same feeling, I had felt with my own human father. Did I want Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots as a father? I wasn't sure yet. I would wait and see who I felt more comfortable with, before I decide to make a creators bond with someone or someones.

"Everyone will have to be called in here, to see who she is comfortable with..." Rtachet said sighing. More footsteps could be heard.

"Actually, we're all right here Ratchet...all of us were worried about the sparkling." Smokescreen said as they all stepped inside medbay.

"So what's the sparkling's name?" Arcee asked.

I then snuggled closer too Optimus' chest, when I saw the others move in closer too look at me. I never liked being the center of attention, so this was making me uneasy. I guess sometime during my time with Ratchet, Ultra Magnus got himself cleaned up. "The Sparkling, doesn't have a name yet, Arcee." Optimus said softly as he very carefully shifts me in his arms, so that I would be more comfortable.

"She sort of reminds me of a Praxian with that dark purple chevron on her helm." Bulkhead said slowly as he looked at me.

_That's nice I'm sort of like Prowl, Bluestreak and Smokescreen from Transformers G1. So that means i'm not a seeker. Thank Primus!_ I thought to myself with a happy smile.

"Ya know...she does kind of look like Prowl but at the same time she also sort of looks like Jazz as well. Even though she is a a little seeker." Bumblebee said in his series of beeps, clicks, and chirps. Whatever happiness I just felt, just shattered, and crumbled right there. My optics widen in alarm and fear at this.

_Wait a minute...say what now!?_ I wondered as my head was reeling from the sudden new information.

I hesitantly glanced at my reflection from Optimus' armor, I hadn't really paid attention to my new appearance until now. What I saw, nearly made me screamed. Starring back at me, is my new reflection. My helm sort of reminded me, of the live action movie version of Jazz, just from the way it was desighned. However in the center was the familiar chevron chrest, that the G1 universe Prowl had on his forehead, only mine was dark purple in color. You could clearly see, and tell I was a baby seeker femme due to the wings on my back. I was also right about my armor color being a bright burgundy color as well as silver.

_PRIMUS! YOU TURNED ME INTO A FUCKING SEEKER! I FUCKING HATE FLYING! _I screamed inside my head in near hysteria, and a full blown panic attack.

"She's a seeker sparkling. How are we going to train her?" Ultra Magnus asked suddenly.

Big mistake on his part for asking that. My optics started watering as I started whimpearing loudly, and that is when I just loose it. All the stress that I been through today, finally hit me hard. That is when I started crying as well as screaming loudly. I was now pissed off beyond reasoning, and I was also scared to death of what is too come when I get older. I kept picturing my self crashing too the ground, and then exsploding into a large ball of fire.

"Nice going commander...you made her cry!" Wheeljack said over my crying. Optimus was trying his best too get me to calm down. It was sort of funny seeing how panic stricken he looked, as I was crying as well as screaming my head off. Ratchet simply pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is going to be a very long day..." Ratchet said sighing as I continued crying loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	5. The name

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Easy sweet spark...you're okay." Optimus tells me as he is trying to get me to stop crying besides trying to comfort me. However I was upset damn it! Also I believe, I have a perfectly good reason to be upset. After all the stress as well as the emotional roller coaster, I been through today. I'm entitled to cry and scream my little head off.<p>

Now I just had to get use to the fact I was Praxian Seeker femme. Which means...gulp...I would eventually have too learn how too fly. More images of me crashing to the ground and then bursting into a ball of fire played in my head. These images weren't helping, if anything it was making me more afraid.

_I hate you Primus...I hate you! I take back every nice thing, I ever said about you in my human life!_ I yelled inside my head.

"I wasn't trying to make her cry, Wheeljack!" Ultra Magnus yelled in his defense at Wheeljack.

"Well you did commander!" Wheeljack snapped.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, WHEELJACK!" Ultra magnus yelled. "PRIMUS, SOLDIER...ARE YOU THAT INCOMPIDENT TO UNDERSTAND THAT IS WAS AN ACCIDENT?!"

"Jacky, no!" Bulkhead yelled grabbing Wheeljack before he could attack Ultra Magnus.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Wheeljack yelled struggling against Bulkhead, hoping to break free in order to lundge at Ultra Magnus.

"Enough." Optimus snapped at the two over my crying. I paused my crying too watch as Bulkhead released Wheeljack as Ultra Magnus looked away from them.

"Optimus...you just got the sparkling to stop-" Bumblebee started before I let out a louder wail of distress. Optimus looked panic stricken about me crying, even louder if that was possible, and he's trying to comfort me all over again. "Er...never mind."

"She's pretty loud for a sparkling..." Bulkhead said wincing from the volume of my cries.

"Bulkhead, most sparklings are loud when they cry. She's pretty quiet compaired to the ones, I delt with." Arcee said.

"How do you know?" Smokescreen asked her. "Did you have a few sparklings?"

"What!? No! I use to work in the youth sector and I helped take care of sparklings, before the war happened!" Arcee snapped in her defense as she glared at Smokescreen.

"Sweet spark...calm down...you are safe, and you are okay here." Optimus said softly. I eventually started to calm down from my crying fit. I sniffle a bit to my annoyance. Optimus seems relieved that I was finally calming down.

_Optimus...i'm not okay! I'm a seeker that hates flying!_ I yelled inside my head as I tried to calm down. The soft sound of his spark with in his chest, seemed to help me calm down. It's hard to exsplain but I could feel a soft, warming pulse coming from him. This starge feeling seemed to wash over me in a calming way. No one made any sounds in fear of causing me too cry again. I snuggled closer too Optimus' chest trying to make myself as small as possible.

"We need to call the sparkling something, since we can't keep calling her Sparkling for the rest of her life." Arcee said softly breaking the thick silence in the room.

"And find her a creator or creators." Ratchet added.

"Er...what happens if she doesn't bond to any of us?" Smokescreen asked.

"We might have too bring Prowl, Jazz, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Ironhide here to earth." Ultra Magnus said softly. "I ordered them too stay on the Earth's moon to report any incoming decepticon ships before I came down here."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT EARLIER, LIKE THREE DAYS AGO, WHEN WE COULD HAVE USED THEIR HELP TO TAKE DOWN THE DCEPTICONS FORTRESS HERE ON EARTH!?" Wheeljack yelled at Ultra Magnus. Bulkhead had too grab Wheeljack before he lundged at Ultra Magnus.

"ENOUGH!" Optimus snapped loudly, making me whimpear in slight fear at all the yelling, and loud noise. I always hated yelling. It always brought up bad memories of when my parents use too argue or when I use too get into a heated argument with my mother. Optimus regreated snapping like that, when he heard me whimpear in fear. "Ultra Magnus...go get them and bring them here immediately. I need to question my Second in Command, and well as my Third in Command."

"Right away, sir." Ultra magnus said as he turned and started to leave the room.

"Optimus...you don't think the sparkling is Prowl's, and Jazz's do you? I mean she does resemble them but neither one of them would abandoned a sparkling like this." Bulkhead asked even though he looked at Wheeljack who was glaring at Ultra Magnus retreating form.

"I know that Bulkhead...however her resemblance to them, is what has me suspicious." Optimus said as he carefuly shifted me in his arms, so that I could be comfortable.

Truthfully I was actually looking foreward to meeting the twins while Ratchet looked ready to have a spark attack when the twin's names were mensioned. Although I'm royally confused at the fact Jazz, Prowl, the twins and Ironhide are going to be here as well. They never showed up in the sieres nor were they mensioned.

That is when I hear Primus in the back of my head chuckling. _"Some things will remain the same, and other things will change. Sparkling. Also be nice."_ Primus said to me softly in the back of my head as he sounded amused.

_Great...guess that means their is more Decepticons as well. Hey wait a damn minute here, I am being nice...you're the one being a real prick about this, not me!_ I thought bitterly.

"Ratchet, can you run a sire, and carrier test on her?" Optimus asked as he looked at Ratchet.

"It will take at least three days, before we get a result Optimus." Ratchet said frowning.

"I wonder how Jack, Miko and Raf are going to react to the sparkling." Smokescreen said with a smile.

"Yeah let alone Agent Fowler."Bulkhead said.

I tuned them out as I cuddled against Optimus. A few minutes latter Ratchet walked over, and pulled out a needle. My optics widen at the size of the needle. When I was human, I had never ever had a fear of needles. However seeing a cybertronian medic holding a large needle, and is smiling at you. Believe me that is scary as hell, because that smile on Ratchet's face, seriously reminds me of the creepypasta character, known as Jeff the killer as he smiles at you, before he says go to sleep, just as he holds up the blood stained knife. Beware of the medics, they may look harmless but they aren't. Trust me they aren't.

I hate too say it, but I fainted at the sight of the needle, or was it because I picture Ratchet suddenly turning into Jeff the killer? I don't know. How long I been out cold for, I don't know. When I come around, I could see that there is more Autobots in medbay now. Jazz looked like the movie version only he had his G1 coloring scheme. Prowl resembled his G1 counter part perfectly. Sunstreaker looked just like his g1 counterpart. Sideswipe had his movie version paint job but stil resembled his g1 counter part. Ironhide however looked like the movie version perfectly.

I chirped in confusion at the new Autobots in the room. I must have woken up in a middle of a conversation or something, since I have no idea what is going on right now.

"She really does look like Prowl and Jazz...only she's a seeker. Hi their cutie...Sunny isn't she cute?" Sideswipe asked smiling at me.

Sunstreaker looked at me with his arms crossed. "For femme seeker, I guess she's sort of kind of cute, for a sparkling anyways." Sunstreaker said.

_Primus...stop having them call me cute! I am not cute, damn it!_ I complained inside my head.

"She does sort of resemble us...Prowl." Jazz said looking at me with a smile. "Hi little darling...glad you finally woke up."

"A Praxian seeker? There hasn't been one in years...even before the war, their wasn't any to be found." Prowl said as he looked at me. "Hello little one..."

I chirped looking a bit uneasy. Mostly due to the fact, that I was the center of attention again. I truthfully don't like being the center of attention. I didn't like it when I was human and sure as hell don't like it in my new life either.

"Wait..if she's a seeker...where is her trine?" Sideswipe asked.

_I can't believe, that I forgot all about that little detail._ I thought bitterly as I resisted the urge to smack my face.

"We only found her." Ultra Magnus said.

"What the slag, have you two been doing when no one is around?" Ironhide asked looking at Prowl and Jazz with a serious look.

"SHE ISN'T OURS, IF SHE WAS, WE WOULD HAVE CREATED THE NESSARY BONDS THAT SHE NEEDED! ALSO NO WAY IN THE PIT, WOULD WE HAVE SENT HER ALONE TO EARTH!" Prowl and Jazz yelled in their defense looking very embarrassed.

"Relax you two, I was just kidding...however her resemblance to you two is sort of interesting. Even if she is a seeker. She's a cute little sparkling." Ironhide said.

_For the love of Primus, I am not cute!_ I wanted too scream.

"So has the sparkling, bonded to anyone?" Sunstreaker asked softly.

"Not yet...she needs a creator's energon besides a name." Arcee answered.

"We might as well pass her around, to see who she wants as her creators." Ratchet said. I started to protest as I was being shifted.

_Damn it! I was warm and comfortable! _I yelled inside my head. My small hands instenatly grabbed hold of Optimus's armor with a deteminded grip not too release him.

"Uh Optimus...she doesn't look like she wants too leave you." Smokescreen said.

"She just came out of recharge...she was warm and comfortable where she was. Normal sparkling behavior...before we pass her around, let's try to find her a name." Ratchet said sighing. I shifted to get comfortable again.

Soon names are being called out and I'm not responding to any of them. Let's see there was Twilight, Stardust, Eclipse, Icestorm, Dawn, Skydancer, Windstorm, Phantasium, Storm, Luna, and so on. So far no one was saying anything that was catching my attention. Truthfully I little bit startled when Ironhide suddenly called me Squeaker. Oh hell no...That my human father's nickname for me, and I so did not feel comfortable with anyone else calling me that. Thankfully no one noticed my startled exspression.

"Nightfire?" Sunstreaker finnally suggested making me look right at him with a happy chirp. I insteantly liked that name and the others seemed to notice that as well.

"She finally responds to a name." Sideswipe said looking relieved.

"Nightfire. It seems to fit her, and she's happy with it." Ratchet said.

"Then her name will be Nightfire." Optimus said with a smile.

"How did you know she would like that name?" Jazz asked.

"Her paint job." Sunstreaker said. I like my new name.

"Awsome new bots!" Miko's voice yells catching everyone's attention. I inwardly groan. So now the humans arrive. I thought for sure they would have arrived during my crying fit. I guess this means, that I now have too choose who will be my new parent or parents. Also this means the bots will have too exsplain to the humans what a sparkling is and where sparklings come from. This was going to be fun.

The only question that remains right now, who am I going to choose as my new parent or parents?!

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	6. Family

**Disclaimer on 1st Chapter.**

**I hope you will all like my choice on who Nightfire's creators will be. Also I had a very hard time choosing.**

* * *

><p>I looked in the direction where Miko's voice came from, and I finally noticed the humans. June, Jack, Raf, Miko and Agent Fowler were on a human walkway, so the bots wouldn't accidently step on them making them go squish. The very thought of a human pancake, made my insides squirm uncomfortably. Since I had once been a human, I would rather not see a squished human, thank you very much. I shudder at the images, that went through my head about a squished human.<p>

"Why is that bot so small, compaired to the others?" Miko asked when she noticed me.

"She's a sparkling." Ratchet said as yawned cutely as I snuggled closer to Optimus.

"What's a sparkling?" the humans asked. I resisted the urge to grin like a cheshire cat when they asked that.

_This was going to be fun._ I thought with an evil giggle.

"In human terms a Sparkling, would be called a baby." Ratchet said.

"A BABY!" Jack, Miko, Raf, June and Agent Fowler yelled in surprise.

I squeaked loudly in protest, when Optimus shifted me in his arms, so that the humans could see me better. I just got comfortable again, and what happens? I get moved again! Just my luck. Was I born with a unlucky streak or something?! I mean seriously. That was when a sudden flash caught my attention. I blinked rapidly because of the flash, took me a few seconds to relies that Miko, had taken a picture of me with her cellphone. When I was human, I hated getting my picture taken, it seems I still hated having my picture taken.

"She's so cute." Miko said with a smile.

_When will they learn, that I am not cute or the fact that I do not like being the center of attention?!_ I snarled inside my head. If I was human, I would have been shaking in rage with a creepy terrifying smile on my face, with an eye twitching frantically, as my hand looked for the nearest object too kill someone with. However I managed to stay calm and show no emotion too anyone.

"Arcee, you should have told us you were-" June started until Arcee sent her a very dark look. I was tempted to laugh at that, since I knew that the humans would have insteantly assumed that I was Arcee's.

"Nightfire, is not mine." Arcee said calmly.

"If she's not yours...then where did a baby come from?" Jack asked as he looked at me.

"Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead found her. They also were the ones that brought her to base roughly a few hours ago." Smokescreen answered for Arcee.

"You missed it, when she got sick all over Ultra Magnus." Wheeljack said smirking.

"Just wait till she throws up on you, Wheeljack." Ultra Magnus growled under his breath.

_Primus, Don't leave these two babysitting me_. I thought bitterly as I watched the two send dark looks back and forth. One could have sworn you saw the electricity dancing between the two as they galred at one another. I bet they would offline each other, if they were left in a room together alone for a few hours. Boy would that be awkward, for the bots to return back to base from a mission.

Only to find these two offline on the floor, the base half destroyed, and me just sitting there perfectly fine as well as unharmed starring up at them with wide innocent looking optics. I can just see the head lines now, evil possessed sparkling seeker, kills two highly trained adult cybertronians inside their own base. Yeah...lets not leave the baby with these two. Shall we?

"So I guess this means...these two must be her biological parents, since she looks so much like them." Raf said looking at Prowl and Jazz. The two shared a look and looked at me. I was oddly quiet during this whole thing. Since I was busy picturing Wheeljack, and Ultra Magnus killing each other. I was also waiting for one of the autobots to exsplain where sparklings come from to the humans.

"None of us are her biological parents, at least as far as we are aware of." Jazz said sighing.

"Even though she resembles Jazz and myself...she's not ours." Prowl said. "It will take three days, before we get a result on who her biological parents are or were."

_This was going to be good._ I thought with a small smile forming on my face.

"Wait you two are guys...so how can one of you have a baby?" Miko asked.

"Male and female of our race can produce a baby, if needed." Ratchet said. That was when I couldn't help but release my laughter, at the sight of the human's exspressions. Especially since Agent Fowler, had fainted right there on the spot. When the information finally hit them. My laughter sounded chirpy, might have been because my voice box wasn't fully developed yet.

_Yep Ratchet officially broke the humans._ I thought in amusement. I saw almost all of the autobots smiling at my laughter. I eventually stopped laughing as the subject was turned away from where sparklings come from or how they are formed. Introductions were soon made, and I sort of tuned them out during this time. I still had to decide who my new parent or parents were going to be. I already knew I did not want Wheeljack, or Ultra Magnus. Sort of wish this Wheeljack was more like the g1 version though, then again wheeljack wouldn't be aloud anywhere near me.

"So whose going to be her parent or parents?" Raf asked after Ratchet exsplained what bonds were. Once again I wasn't paying attention to their exsplainations. So I missed the part where Ratchet had told them about my situation. Agent Fowler was still out cold with June now trying too wake him up.

"It's up to Nightfire...she has too decide for herself who she wants." Ratchet said.

"I highly doupt Nightfire, will choose Sides, and me." Sunstreaker said.

"She could always make a sibling bond or bonds if she wanted too. It doesn't normally happen, but there has been rare cases of that happening." Ratchet said.

I inwardly had to smirk at that. I wasn't your normal sparkling, so who says I had to do things normally?_ This was going to be fun._ I thought with an evil laugh.

"Optimus...can I hold her?" Sideswipe asked.

Optimus then carefully handed me to him. "Careful Sideswipe, hold her close too your chest, and be very gentle with her."

"Right..." Sideswipe said as he now held me. Insteantly my spark reached for Sideswipe and a small flash of blue light that happens between us caused sideswipe too stare wide eyed at me.

"Did she just bond to me?!" Sideswipe asked in startled voice. "I mean I can sense her like I can Sunny!"

"Sideswipe calm down, before you make Nightfire panic." Jazz ordered him. I was oddly calm in Sideswipe's arms.

Ratchet scanned me, and sideswipe real quick. "She created a sibling bond with you...hand her to sunstreaker to complete the bond since he's your twin." Ratchet said.

I squeaked when Sunstreaker took me from Sideswipe with absolute gentleness, and sure enough another flash of blue light. "So we have a baby sister now..." Sunstreaker said. "Why would she choose us?"

"It happens...maybe there is something about you two that makes her feel complete." Arcee said crossing her arms.

"I feel bad for you Nightfire...you have these two lugs for big brothers." Ironhide said as he looked at me in amusement. Sunstreaker growled protectively of me.

"She still needs a creator bond." Ratchet said breaking up the tension. I was passed too the others carefully, and nothing happens. However I sort of created three creator bonds that took everyone by surprised. I choose Optimus, Jazz and Prowl as my creators.

"Three creators!?" Ironhide yelled.

"One is a grand creator's bond...She choose Optimus as a grand creator. Jazz and prowl are her creators now. From the looks of it Jazz is the carrier and Prowl is the Sire." Ratchet said. "The little one, must have had a difficult time deciding on who would be her creators, so she created a grand bond incase something happens too the two she chose for her creators."

"Uh Ratchet, your the only one that hasn't held her yet." The twins said grinning. The humans been making bets who would be the creators. So far Raf had been accurate much too Jack and Miko's dissappointments.

"I highly doupt she wants me as well." Ratchet said in his defense. I was handed too Ratchet and I created a grand creators bond with him out of sheer spite to prove him wrong. Ratchet's optics were now comically wide, and his mouth was moving but no words came out. I gave out a happy chirp to Ratchet as I tried to smile as cutely as possible at him.

_Gotta love me._ I thought with a evil snicker inside my mind.

"Congradulations Ratchet, you're a grandpa." Ironhide said grinning at him. "My only question is are you the grand sire or grand carrier, Ratchet?"

"Oh slag...he's gonna crash!" Smokescreen yelled seeing how Ratchet looked.

"Language!" Prowl scolded him.

I was very quickly taken away by a frantic Jazz, seconds before Ratchet hit the ground in a dead faint. I looked down at Ratchet as he laid there unconscious. I then smiled nervously up at my new little family, before I gave a nervous chirp.

"Our baby sister, just did the impossible...she made Hatchet crash, Sunny. Not even we have been able to do that..." Sideswipe said slowly. Sunstreaker's optics were just as wide as sideswipe's. If they haven't been there and saw it for their own optics they wouldn't have believed it.

"Why do I get the feeling Ratchet's gonna think we put her up to it?" Sunstreaker asked with a sigh once he found the words to speak.

Jazz then smiled, and just held me close too his chest as he looked at Prowl with a warm smile. Prowl smiled as well before he gently rubbed my helm. I smiled up at my new family as I gave them a soft happy chirp.

"Augh...did Ratchet, just say male cybertronians can have babies?" Fowler asked as he came around. June sat there watching him in concern.

"Yes." Everyone said only too watch as Fowler fainted again.

_I never said I was a normal little sparkling, now did I?_ I thought with a happy evil smile on my face that went unnoticed.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	7. Bath!

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

* * *

><p>I eventually begin to think about my new life, as Jazz held me close to his chest. I can hear Jazz's spark inside his chest, that gives me a comforting feeling. The new bonds that were formed made me feel loved, safe and well protected as well. I then decided to ignored everyone around me, so I can think about somethings. In a way I began too remember things from my human life as well.<p>

I hate to say it, but I was actually beginning to feel very uneasy, about my new family. Old fears don't seem to go away. It seemed like my old fears from when I was human, were now intertwining with new fears that were beginning to form in my new one. Also if I am honest with my feelings...I felt as though, I was setting myself up, for another heart break in some way.

I know Jazz is my new mother, in a weird sense of things. Even if he was a mech, and not a femme. However my relationship with my human mother was terrible, to the point that it felt as though, I never had that motherly connection at all, when I was growing up in my human life. Hell, she never cared for anyone but herself. She also never wanted me, if she was ever true about her own feelings.

Right now, I'm basically afraid my relastionship with Jazz, would or will end up being the same one, that I had with my human mother. I pray to any higher force in the universe, that will hear me out. That my relationship with Jazz, doesn't become the same relationship that I had with my human mother. I don't think I could handle that, a second time. The feelings of heart ache, seem to grip me again tightly in its grasp once more. Not wanting too release me, from it's icy grasp, that it has on my heart or spark I should say.

Also in every single Transformers movie or show I've seen. Optimus always dies in some way, Jazz died in the Live action movie, Prowl he died in the G1 movie and in Transformers Animated, and Ratchet...well he died in the G1 movie. Far as I can remember...I don't think the twins died in any transformers series. It been ages since I last seen the G1 series so I'm not really sure if the twins die or not.

I was also an only child in my human life, so having siblings, was going to be a entirely new experience for me. Also having grandparents, was going to be a new experience for me as well. My human grandparents on both sides of my family, all died when I was too little too remember them. I had to deal with my father's funeral all alone, without anyone's help or guidance. Roughly three weeks after my father's funeral, I paid my mother a visit, only for that visit to turn into a shouting match, and being permeantly disowned by her.

The words that hurt me the most, seemed to come back and haunt me._"IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT, THAT YOUR FATHER IS DEAD! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! I NEVER WANTED A CHILD, YOU WERE A FUCKING MISTAKE, THAT SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN! MURDERER! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY DAUGHTER, AND YOU WILL NEVER EVER WILL BE AGAIN! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, AND NEVER SHOW YOUR MURDERING FACE HERE AGAIN!"_ I inwardly winced as those words echoed inside me. I'm pulled out of my thoughts, when the feelings of concern washed over me. I guess at how quiet I was, or the fact I wasn't acting like a normal sparkling caused worry amongst my new family.

"Why does she feel, so sad though the bond?" Sideswipe asked suddenly in concern. Sunstreaker looks deeply troubled, and very concerned about me.

"Maybe she remembers something of her biological creators...however sparklings shouldn't have this intense sadness inside them...it's almost as though she has a broken spark." Prowl said voicing his own concerns for me.

I felt Jazz hold me closer too him. If only they knew how accuarate that statement was. I hear Ratchet groaning, and I turn too face him. He was now finally coming around. Ratchet stood up slowly, and looked at Jazz, and then to me. I forced myself to smile at the medic, and wave hi to him. Why the hell do medics, have to be so damn intimdating? I mean seriously, cybertronian medics make me feel as though, I'm starring at great white shark, that is swimming right for me as its about to make a meal out of me or something.

"She needs the creator's energon, Jazz. It will take an hour too check your systems, and get them working for Nightfire. Meaning the sparkling, and everyone else needs to leave medbay so I can work." Ratchet said firmly.

"Never did answer my question, Ratchet." Ironhide said.

"Optimus is the grand sire, and i'm the grand carrier." Ratchet said softly.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Ironhide asked grinning.

"I just said Optimus was a grand sire as I'm the grand carrier! Do I need to check your processor as well for any malfunctions Ironhide!?" Ratchet snarled loudly. Ratchet had this look on his face that screamed, I will kill you in your sleep, if you don't shut the hell up! Damn that's terrifying, and is comfirming my thoughts about him being Jeff the killer from creepypasta. I now know the one bot, who I will be trying my hardest to never upset or get on their bad side.

"Easy Ratchet...I was just kidding." Ironhide said nervously as he took a step back from the medic. Can't blame him for that. Really, I can't blame him at all.

Jazz looked reluctant about me leaving his sight. Prowl gave Jazz a warm smile, and most likely said something over their private comlink or something. I squeak in protest as i'm handed over to Prowl.

_Why do I even bother getting comfortable, when people are constantly distrurbing me or moving me!?_ I scream inside my head in frustration as Prowl smiles at me. I can feel his love, and protection wash over me. I could feel Jazz's love, protectiveness, and comfort wash over me as well. It seems to calm me down.

"When we find out who Nightfire's biological creators are...I'm going to make them wish they never sparked." Jazz growled protectively. "No sparkling should have a broken spark or one devoid of the needed bonds."

"Jazz...calm down...Nightfire will be just fine, since she has us now." Prowl said softly in hopes to calm Jazz down. I give a small chirp making Jazz smile at me.

"Alright everyone out." Ratchet demands holding his signature wrench in his hand.

Prowl carried me out of medbay as the humans, and other autobots follow us as well. I guess sometime when I was lost during my own thoughts, Fowler had woken up since he was now obviously awake. When we reach the main room. I'm startled when Jazz's yell is heard from medbay followed by Ratchet's cursing, and a few clangs are heard as well. I chirp nervously in concern for Jazz. Yep...Ratchet is Jeff the killer.

"It's alright sweetspark...Jazz is okay." Prowl said softly to me.

"So Nightfire is a baby cybertronian...how the hell do I tell my susperiors about a baby?" Fowler asked Optimus.

"Tell them, if they need to understand more about Nightfire, they can come here in person. So I may speak to them about the subject in person." Optimus said firmly.

"If they ask too see Nightfire in person, by her being brought to them?" Fowler asked hesistantly.

"They will have too come here...I will not take the risk of the decepticons learning about Nightfire's exhistance." Optimus said firmly in a protective mannor.

"Hey Bulkhead, if Night's a seeker, does that mean Starscream might be one of her biological creators?" Miko asked Bulkhead suddenly. I tensed at that. I swear the whole room seemed to almost turn into ice when she asked that.

"Miko, we wont know until three days from now, who or were her biological parents." Bulkhead said slowly. It appeared as though he was going too say more, however an alarm goes off, and Arcee goes to check the large computer like screens.

"Large energon deposit on the move...also it's possible the cons found another predacon relic as well." Arcee said frowning.

"Activate the ground bridge. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Prowl will remain here while the rest of us will deal with decepticons. Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered as they disspaeared through the ground bridge.

"Well this is the pits, I was hoping to trash some cons." Sunstreaker said crossing his arms as the bridge closes behind them.

"Think of the bright side, we get too keep our baby sister entertained." Sideswipe said grinning.

Once again, I'm the center of attention which I strongly dislike. Oh well...I guess I should get use to it by now. "Nightfire will need a bath." Prowl said softly. I froze at those words as I became absoultly mortified.

_Bath?! What does he mean by bath, wasn't I already clean?! _I throught frantically before I chirped in uneasiness as my eyes are wide in disbelief.

"Can we help?" Raf asked.

"Sure." Bumblebee said. I whine at this. I don't want a bath! Oh Primus, this was so going to be so embarrassing, and even humiliating! Soon a metal tub, is pulled out from Primus knows where. It's soon filled with warm water, and soap. I squeak in protest as i'm carefully lowered into the warm soapy water by Prowl.

"You're okay sweetie..." Prowl tells me softly when he places me into the water. I don't make a huge fuss, when I'm in the waist deep water, and I just simply sit there in the water. My wings twitch at the feeling as the warm water is brushing against them. I was also glaring up at the adults.

_Well go on...lets get this humiliation over with._ I thought. I hate too admite it but the warm water did feel nice.

I blink when Jack accidently splashes me. "Sorry." Jack said as he looked at me. Having my evil side take over for a moment. I splashed the three humans getting them soaked amost insteantly from the splash. I chirped in amusement at their stunned faces.

"It's on Nightfire!" Miko yelled as she started splashing me in return. I growled, and splashed her back as well. Soon Jack, Raf come too Miko's aid but it's not enough. I was also being careful, so I didn't accidently hit a human with my hands. I hear the soft chuckles, and laughs at what was happening. June and Fowler were smiling in amusement at this.

"Miko stop! Nightfire is winning!" Raf said as Jack and him were getting mored soaked besides Miko.

I give a happy chirp, that I won. I then blink when a soft soapy cloth is now gently scrubbing my wings, helm besides other parts of my body. Now I'm protesting loudly. My wings twitch frantically, and I squeak loudly in protests as i'm being cleaned. Prowl chuckles at me as i'm swatting at the adult's fingers. Primus this was embarrassing!

Soon warm water is poured over my head by Sideswipe, and I squeak as well as chirp in protest at this. Soon i'm all cleaned up and pulled out of the warm soapy water before i'm wrapped up in large warm cloth to get dried off. That is when I'm set down onto a table to be dried off by Prowl. Durring this whole process I'm squeaking, chirping and gave a flew clicks. Miko, Raf and Jack disappear down too their human rooms, in order too change into dry clothes. I poke my head up, from the cloth too glare up at the adults who are smiling at me.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Prowl asked me softly. That was still embarrassing as hell! I have this feeling that when it comes too my next feeding, it was going to be a lot more embarrassing. I inwardly sigh, and just focus on the warm feelings of love, and protectiveness.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	8. Evil brothers and feeding time

**Disclaimer on 1st Chapter.**

* * *

><p>After I am all nice and dry. Bumblebee is at the ground bridge controls, Smokescreen leaves to dump out the soapy bath water, Prowl has too leave for a moment and head to medbay due to a com link communication with Ratchet, most likely. This leaves me alone, with my new older brothers. Considering the fact that June and Fowler went somewhere. Also the kids haven't come back yet.<p>

_Yep, I'm in trouble. I just been left with the twins. This is so not good._ I thought nervously.

"Nightfire, i'm going to get you." Sideswipe said softly as his hands comes towards me as his fingers are twitching threateningly. I know where this is going. So I start swatting at Sideswipe's fingers as he threatens to tickle me. Sadly I don't have time to react as another set of fingers came around from behind, and those hands started tickling me like crazy.

I should have been paying attention to both twins, not just the one in front of me. I squeak loudly in surprise, before I unfortunately start laughing uncontrollably at the tickling attack. I send a glare up at a grinning Sunstreaker who had came up from behind. Soon Sideswipe joins in and I'm being tickled to death.

_Big brothers are evil!_ I screamed inside my head as i'm laughing hysterically now._ I swear, i'll get even somehow, someday!_

They eventually stop, so I can calm down from my laughing fit. I give my brothers a glare before chirping up at them wildly. "We love you too." They said grinning down at me. "Just wait till we teach you how to play pranks." Oh goodie...give grandma Ratchet, a reason too wheild all three of us to medbay's ceiling why don't we, or more of a reason to turn him into Jeff the killer, shall we? No thanks, I like living. I giggle a bit at the fact, that I can get away with calling Ratchet, grandma.

Too bad the twins have no idea that when I was human, I use too play some vicious pranks with my best friend. They were the pranks, that no one would ever dare pull another prank on you again, sort of pranks. So just wait till you see, what I can do. True i'm missing my partner in crime, but i'm sure I can manage on my own. I squeak as i'm picked up by Sideswipe. Sideswipe holds me close to his chest.

"Hey sunny...think when Nightfire gets older, we can teach her jet judo?" Sideswipe asked. I stare at them in horror. I've seen jet judo from the G1 series, and these two who are suppose to be my brothers, want me try their crazy suicidal stunt!?

_YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY! I'M DREADING THE DAY, THAT I ACTUALLY HAVE TOO LEARN HOW TOO FLY, AND YOU WANT TOO TEACH YOUR CRAZY JET JUDO?! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!? _I screamed in terror inside my head as my face held pure terror, and fear on it.

"Sides...Everyone here would kill us if we taught her jet judo. Also I think you just scared our baby sister to death." Sunstreaker said looking worried about me. I guess my exspression gave away just how scared I was.

"Damn straight, we would kill you two if you taught her Jet judo." Smokescreen said as Bumblebee also agreed as well when they heard the commotion.

_Thank Primus, for some small favors_. I thought sighing in relief.

"I didn't mean to sacre you, sweetie." Sideswipe said as he gently rubs my helm. I chirp at him as I relaxed against my brother. I guess an hour had passed since Ratchet comes out of medbay, and walks over.

"Time for Nightfire's feeding..." Ratchet said as he carefully takes me from Sideswipe.

"We'll see ya latter sis, and be nice too Grandma Hatchet!" The twins said grinning.

The next thing I know I'm handed off rather quickly too a startled looking Smokescreen, who was not ready to hold me. Smokescreen almost drops me but Bumblebee who came out of nowhere carefully helps Smokescreen support me so I don't get dropped. Their optics are just as wide as mine were. I also gripped Smokescreen's armor, so I had something to hang onto. I give out a series of startled chirps, and clicks frantically. My optics are very wide, and i'm blinking rapidly.

"It's okay Nightfire. You're okay." Smokescreen said in fear I would start crying or something.

"You're brothers, are in deep trouble." Bumblebee said just as Ratchet starts screaming, and yelling all kinds of colorful cybertronian swears I think. Funny thing was that he was chasing the twins, who are screaming, and running for their lives while he's cursing them. Yep, it's official...Ratchet is Jeff the killer.

"No repeating anything you are hearing." Bumblebebee, and Smokescreen tell me at the same time. I stay quiet as I'm just starring at what just happened.

"I'll just bring Nightfire, to medbay now. So she doesn't pick up Ratchet's bad habits." Smokescreen said as he held me close to his body.

_Okay...Now I want to stay, and see what happens_. I said silently to myself.

However Smokescreen carries me towards medbay, holding me close too his chest. The sounds of my brothers screams, have me a little bit worried for their safety. Once in medbay Prowl is standing beside Jazz who is now sitting up right on the table looking almost frantic.

"What happened?" They asked.

"The twins called Ratchet, Grandma Hatchet." Smokescreen said calmly.

"I see...At first we thought someone accidently dropped Nightfire or something." Prowl said relaxing as Jazz seemed to calm down.

_I almost did get dropped, by mr. butter fingers over here. Thankfully Bumblebee, helped out when he did._ I thought silently to myself as I send a glare to Smokescreen.

"Hi there sweetie..." Jazz said as Smokescreen carefully hands me over to him. That annoying little screen has popped up again, as it is informing me that I need energon again.

"I'll go see if Bumblebee, needs some help." Smokescreen said before he left.

The room is quiet just between Prowl, Jazz and me. Outside we can still hear the commotion going on. Im a bit startled when Jazz's chest plates open too reveal, what I believe is Sparkling hold, that opens up for me. I squeak a bit as Jazz lowers me inside the sparkling hold. Once inside Jazz removes his hands, and the sparkling hold closes. I blink a bit.

_Okay what the hell, do I do now? Better yet, what the hell, am I suppose to do?!_ I wondered. I move around a bit inside the sparkling hold. It's so warm, and sort of soft in here. How metal can be so soft, I don't know. Eventually new instincs take over, and I find my self grabbing this rubber tube thingy, that had came from somewhere within the sparkling hold, and just place it in my mouth.

_Why the hell, did I just place something, I don't have clue what it is. Into my mouth?!_ I wondered almost mortified. Soon a small amount of luiquid enters my mouth, taking me slightly by surprise as I began swallowing the small amounts of luiquid. That is when it dawns on me. This was a sparklings feeding tube within the sparkling hold.

The taste in my mouth reminds me of a cherry flavored milkshake, and I began happily drinking the energon that I needed. Thank Primus it wasn't that nasty flavor of the low grade energon, like the first time. I swear I can hear a soft purring sound coming from all around me. Sounds are very muffled in here, so I can't hear anything going on outside the sparkling hold. The annoying screen eventually vanishes, and I soon become full. When I release the feeding tube it slides back to god knows where, since I wasn't paying attention. Having a full tank was now making me sleepy.

This was also sort of embarrassing. I then give a soft squeak, when the sparkling hold sways gently. I guess Jazz was walking around or something. The gentle rocking motion is actually kind of nice. I eventually yawned again, and snuggled down inside this warm, and soft compartment that I am in. The feelings of love, protection and the feeling of safety washes over me as I finally drift off to sleep. Hopefully a peaceful sleep without any nightmares. That would be nice.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	9. A new day

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

* * *

><p>When I was human, I was never a morning person, and when I use to be comfortable as well as warm. I was real nightmare to deal with, since I would refuse to budge from my nice warm, and comfortable position. I also had a hard time getting up as well. So I use to have this annoying little alarm clock that my father made for me. When it would go off, it would automatically roll off the table, land on the floor and then roll across the floor, while it played the most annoying song on earth, in my honest opion, extremely loud. This would cause me too get out of bed, and chase after the annoying alarm clock, that use too roll under some of my furniture in my bedroom. Making it real pain in the ass too get too the alarm clock.<p>

Now that I was cybertronian, my morning habbits when I was human, came with me into this new life. So I was not very thrilled when Jazz deceided too take me out of the sparkling hold._ I was warm, damn it! Why?! Why do people like taking me from a place where I am warm and comfortable!? It's not fair!_ I cried inside my head. So I gave a sleepy murderous glare towards my new parents.

"Morning sweet heart." Jazz smiling at me. I bet my eye was twitching annoyance right now, even though I was very reluctant too wake up at that very moment. Appearently I slept through yesterday afternoon, and through the night. Today was a new day as well as a new adventure for me, and yet I was still sleepy. Why...Just why was Jazz a morning person?!

_Just you wait till I'm older, then you will have too litterly drag me out of bed, Jazz._ I thought bitterly as I remembered the times my father, had to do that to me more then once, so I could get up on time for school.

"I don't think Nightfire, is a morning person, Jazz." Prowl said seeing my exspression with a warm smile.

_Damn straight, I'm not a morning person!_ I yelled inside my head.

"She will eventually be a morning person, Prowl. I just know she will." Jazz said grinning.

_Bet I wont._ I thought defiantly just as Prowl seem to roll his optics at that. I bet Prowl, knew I wasn't a morning person. With a soft chirp, I reached out touching Jazz's face softly making him chuckle. Hey, I have too at least try acting like a baby, or else my new family will be worried about me. However I blinked when Jazz kissed my forehead.

"She is so cute, and addorible Prowl...I can't believe she's ours." Jazz said as he looked at me.

"She's addorible, and I'm still surprised at how she choose us for her creators. I thought for sure she was going to choose Optimus." Prowl said.

"Well she did make Optimus a grand sire, and made Ratchet a grand carrier. Don't think Ratchet will ever get over that." Jazz said chuckling.

"Maybe not." Prowl said with a smile before he also kissed me on top of my head. Before pulling away with a smile, as he gets up from the berth. I give a small squeak, and I chirp at that. I really don't like being the center of attention, like this. Oh well my pride, is already dead. I might as well get use to it. Jazz then carefully cradles me closer too his chest. I guess this was my parents quarters or room within the base. Jazz gets up from the berth, carefully while holding me protectively. We soon leave the room and I get too see the base a bit better now.

"How's Nightfire, any night terrors?" Ratchet asked in concern as he walked rather quickly over too us. Once we reached the main room.

"She slept peacefully through out the whole afternoon, and through the night without any problems, Ratchet." Jazz said with a smile.

"She also looks a lot happier, then she did yesterday. This is a good start." Ratchet said as he reached out, and rubbed my helm with a warm smile. I gave a soft chirp at making him smile.

_Cool, I made Ratchet smile at me! Wait...does this mean i'm going to die now?!_ I wondered frantically in slight fear.

"Nightfire!" Sideswipe yells making me squeak loudly in fright, as i'm suddenly snatched away from Jazz and held close too his chest.

_Big brothers are scary as hell!_ I thought as I tried to calm down.

"Hi there sweet little baby sister of mine!" Sideswipe said to me as he's smiling down at me.

"SIDESWIPE! YOU DON'T TAKE MY BABY, FROM ME LIKE THAT! YOU PRACTICALLY SCARED HER TO DEATH!" Jazz snarled as he looked very deadly at the moment.

"So...your point is what, Jazz?" Sideswipe asked. "Afraid she likes me better then you?"

That is when I give a small squeak of alarm as I am carefully but quickly taken away from Sideswipe by Sunstreaker. Jazz snarls as he lundges for Sideswipe who screams, and takes off running with a murderous looking Jazz on hiss heels. Sunstreaker holds me close too his chest.

"Aren't you going to help your brother?" Ratchet asked Sunstreaker.

"Sideswipe can take care of himself." Sunstreaker said calmly.

"SUNNY, HELP ME! PROWL, CALL OFF YOUR BONDMATE! HE"S TRYING TOO KILL ME!" Sideswipe screamed.

My eyes are wide at what was happening. Jazz and Sideswipe were now fighting on the floor. "JAZZ, SIDESWIPE ENOUGH! YOUR BOTH SETTING A BAD EXAMPLE TOO NIGHTFIRE!" Ironhide yelled as he reached down and pulled the two apart.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked Ratchet as he walks over.

"Sideswipe took Nightfire from Jazz without permission. Jazz went nuts." Sunstreaker said calmly as I chirped.

"Jazz is Nightfire's carrier now...it's a normal reaction since Jazz sees her as his sparkling." Optimus said calmly. Jazz walks back over and growls. Sunstreaker then carefully hands me back too Jazz who cradles me close too his chest sending everyone a glare.

"My sparkling." Jazz growled protectively. I half expected him to suddenly say, my precious or something like that.

"Jazz, calm down. Nightfire's fine..." Prowl said sighing. I relax against Jazz, and yawn a little bit before snuggling against Jazz's chest. What a crazy morning this is turning out to be. I guess you do not take a sparkling from a creator, without permission or you get your aft handed to you. The alarm goes off making me whine in protest.

"The decepticons are on the move again...a lot of them." Arcee said.

"Most likely a predacon relic... Wheeljack...Ultra Magnus you two are on sparkling duty. Ratchet we may need a medic on this mission. The rest of us will go and deal with the Decepticons." Optimus said sighing.

_Wait...what? WHAT!? _I yelled inside my head hoping, I heared that wrong.

"Wait...you can't be serious about leaving the commander with me too look after a sparkling!" Wheeljack yelled.

"Optimus with all due respect sir, I don't think leaving wheeljack-" Ultra Magnus started.

"My words are final." Optimus said firmly.

"Wheeljack...Ultra magnus...if we come back and our sparkling is hurt in anyway...we'll tear you two apart." Jazz and Prowl snarled in deadly tones.

_Optimus, wasn't really serious about leaving me, alone with these two is he?!_ I yelled in alarm inside my head. That is when I'm handed carefully over to Wheeljack. To my horror, that is when I watched as they all disappear through the groundbridge leaving me alone with the humans, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus._ Apparently he was serious...damn! Why?! Why leave the baby with two idiots!?_

"Lovely, this is your fault commander." Wheeljack snaps as he sets me carefully onto the floor.

"My fault!?" Ultra Magnus yells as Wheeljack stands up too face him. I roll my eyes at this, and I start crawling away. Since I can't walk yet, I might as well exsplore my new home, since my two babysitters aren't paying attention to me. I get too give my two baby sitters spark attacks. I decided to go look for the humans, knowing them they were outside or they were somewhere in the base. I go crawling out of the main room. Durring this whole time Ultra Magnus, and Wheeljack are yelling at each other, while completely obvious to me crawling out of the room.

Hey if they off lined each other, I can't be blamed for their stupidity. I'm out of here. I don't want them to accidently hurt me, all because of their incompidence of following orders, besides the fact they clearly hate each other.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	10. Bitter Memories

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

* * *

><p>I crawled out of the room as Wheeljack, and Ultra Magnus were arguing. All I can say is that this place is huge! This base is way bigger then what the Transformers Prime television series had shown. I guess, I am being rather evil at the moment. Considering that I'm playing a game called, Let's give the babysitters, heart attacks or spark attacks!<p>

_Damn it, I knew I should have lerned more Transformers terms, then what I already know. Damn it!_ I thought as I crawl around exsploring my new home. How long I been crawling around? I don't know, and I getting a bit fustraited as well. I feel like I been going around in circles for hours. It would seem my navigation skills, are still just as bad as they were in my human life.

Fuck did this mean I would need that annoying GPS thingy again?! The same stupid device, that I couldn't figure out how to bloody program or even use. Even with its instructions?! I mean seriously! The damn thing, had instuctions written in another language, so I couldn't read or understand it at all. Some idiot forgot to put English instructions with my GPS system, when I bought it. My friend thought it was hallirious. That was until I made him my own personal GPS system, when ever I had to go somewhere.

A sad smile comes cross my face as I remember my best friend. My emotions get the better of me, since I felt tears sliding down my face unwillingly. This made me pause in my crawling, and just sit down on the floor. I never got the chance to tell him how I felt for him. He was always offering to help me in anyway possible, and he was always there for me when I needed him. When my father died...I simply pushed everyone that I cared for away from me. I basically pushed all my friends away, and just wanted to be left alone in my own grief. He was just as stubborn as I was. We ended up in a heated argument, one stormy night.

That was the last time I ever saw, and talked to him. I had refused to let him in, so he could apologize to me since we both said words. That we regreted saying to one another. He pounded on my front door, while It was pouring down rain as lightning flashed as thunder rumbled. I remember how he yelled his apologizes, for what was said. However I said nothing as I sat on the floor with the front door against my back as tears, and rain water rolled down my face. He eventually stopped pounding on the door. His last words to me came haunting back to me.

**_"I get it...I screwed up royally this time...I'm sorry...I truely am...we both said things we will regret forever. Just know this Liz...I will always love you...even if you don't return my feelings. I love you."_** He said softly before he left. I never got a chance to apologize to him or even get a chance to tell him that I loved him as well. I was so blind from my own grief, guilt, and the darkness that had formed inside my broken heart. I had allowed myself to be swallowed up by the darkness inside of me, that had formed. I regret the fact, that I never allowed myself to tell him, that I loved him as well or even contacting him, after that one night. I basically ended our friendship, just because I refused to allow him to help heal my shattered heart, due to fact I was stubborn as well as afraid.

Primus, I was so fucking stupid! Oh well... another regret, and more guilt within the darkness of my former life as a human. I reached up, and brushed the tears off my face. I then shake my head as I get back up in a crawling position as I continued my exsploring. Eventually after gods know how long. My temper as well as my fustration started to get to me.

_PRIMUS BE DAMNED! How hard is it locating Jack, Miko, Raf, June or hell agent Fowler in this place! Damn, miserable humans! Primus, even my mind has become a decepticon! _I cursed loudly in my head.

Wait...when did I gain a decepticon mind? Oh right...I forgot how evil minded I could be, and with the darkness with in my own spark. Fuck! I was going to be one of those type of Autobots. The ones that have that really dark, evil personality about them. The one that makes everyone else around them...wonder how the hell she ever ended up as an autobot. When really she should have been with the Decepticons. That was when my mind starts to wonder about a lot of things as i'm crawling around. I can no longer hear the two idiot babysitters fighting, so maybe they killed each other or I was lost inside my own base.

I'm a seeker...so where hell is my trine? Did this mean I would join up with the decepticon seekers? Or was there two other seeker sparklings out there destined to be my trine, that haven't arrived on earth yet? So many questions and yet no answers to these questions. I eventually crawl inside one room, only to stare wide eyed at all the weapons.

_Hey I just found Ironhide's room!_ I thought with a crazy sinister smile on my face. _Now if only I can find the twins room...i'm sure they have paint._ I thought. I then frown as I remember i'm in a baby's body, I can't carry or drag heavy objects, to pull off what I was thinking. So this will have to wait until i'm much bigger, then I play all the pranks I want to on my new family. This makes me smile. Oh right, operation give baby sitters spark attacks was still in motion.

I soon crawl out of the room, just as the faint yell of "OH PRIMUS, WE LOST THE SPARKLING!" is heard. In a quick panic, I crawled as fast as I could into another room. This room was most likely Optimus' room. Considering the fact the berth was much bigger then the one I jus saw, and the fact that the desk had a lot of data pads on it. I then crawl foreward, and crawled underneithe the berth. It was a bit of a tight squeeze but as I wiggled a bit. I managed to safely crawl under neither the berth without hurting my wings and without scratching my paint job! Yeh go me...even though will most likely will now need a bath, since i'm covered in dust now.

Wow all this crawling around, my complicated emotions, and just being a baby cybertronian. Has really taken a heavy troll on me, just as a yawn escapes me. I was sleepy all of a sudden. I curl up into a small ball, and my last thoughts drift to a song, that I use too sing all the time, ever since I first heard heard the song on Youtube. The song was actually from a musical based off an anime I enjoyed watching off of Youtube when I accident stubled acroos it. The song's name is Sen no Tamashii to Ochita Shinigami from the Kuroshitsuji Musical 2. For some reason this song seemed to fit me so well. In a weird way just allowing the music to play inside my mind, brought a sense of comfort to me.

I briefly wonder how my baby sitters are doing with the fact i'm supposingly missing?

* * *

><p><strong>To Be continued...<strong>

**Next chapter reveals how Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus and the humans deal with Nightfire supposingly missing.**


	11. WheelJack and Ultra Magnus Trouble

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

* * *

><p>Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus stood there arguing never noticing little Nightfire as she crawled out of the room. "YES, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT COMANDER!" Wheeljack yelled as he took a few few steps towards Ultra Magnus.<p>

"MY FAULT! HOW IS THIS MY FAULT THAT WE ARE STUCK LOOKING AFTER A SPARKLING!?" Ultra Magnus yelled as he stepped towards Wheeljack looking ready for a fight against a bot that was shorter then him.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH NIGHTFIRE! I CAN LOOK AFTER THE LITTLE SPARKLING, WITHOUT YOU!"

"REALLY?! I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT WHEELJACK! YOU AND YOUR RECKLESSNESS WILL GET THAT POOR SPARKLING, INJURED, CAPTURED BY CONS, OR POSSIBLY WORSE KILLED! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE FRAG IS YOUR FRAGGING AFT PROBLEM WITH ME SOILDER AND I DEMAND AN EXSPLAINATION!"

"Fine...you want to know what my problem is with you commander...I'll tell you. YOU COME HERE TO EARTH, LEAVING HIGHLY TRAINED AUTOBOTS ON THE MOON, NOT INFORMING US OF THE BACKUP THAT WE REALLY NEEDED, YOU START BARKING ORDERS LEFT AND RIGHT EXSPECTING US TO KNOW HOW YOU RUN THINGS! YOU BASICALLY TOOK COMMAND, LIKE YOU FRAGGING OWN THE PLACE, YOU'RE NOT PRIME ULTRA MAGNUS!" Wheeljack yelled shaking in rage.

"I AM A COMMANDING OFFICER, WHEELJACK! PRIME WAS MISSING IN ACTION, THE RESPOSISBILITY OF LEADING THE AUTOBOTS HERE ON EARTH FELL ON MY SHOULDERS! I WAS DOING WHAT I BELIEVED WAS THE CORRECT CORSE OF ACTION!" Ultra magnus yelled.

"PROWL IS OPTIMUS' SECOND IN COMMAND AS JAZZ IS OPTIMUS THIRD IN COMMAND! YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE BACK UP TO THE MOON AND BROUGHT ONE OF THEM DOWN HERE!"

"SO ALL THIS ANGER TOWARDS ME, IS BECAUSE I TOOK CHARGE WHEN OPTIMUS WAS MISSING?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, YOU'RE FRAGGING JEALOUS OF ME!"

"NO FRAGGING WAY AM I JEALOUS OF YOU COMMANDER! AT LEAST NIGHTFIRE HAD THE RIGHT IDEA, WHEN SHE FIRST MEET YOU!" Wheeljack yelled.

"SHE WAS SICK WHEELJACK, YOU AND BULKHEAD WERE THE ONES PLAYING KEEP AWAY WITH THE FRAGGING DECEPTICONS, WHEN SHE WAS INSIDE THAT ORB THING, SO DON'T FRAGGING BLAME ME FOR MAKING NIGHTFIRE SICK! SO IF ANYTHING IT WAS YOUR RECKLESSNESS THAT MADE HER-" Ultra Magnus yelled before a fist slammed into his faceplats knocking him backwards. That was all it took before Ultra Magnus just lost it and lundged at Wheeljack. Soon the two were exchanging cybertronian swears, and throwing punches and kicks at one another as they tumbled across the ground.

Jack, Miko, Raf, June and William Fowler were slowly walking into the room. "I can't wait too teach nightfire how too rock out to smash monkey! Oh! WAIT UNTIL SHE SEES HER FIRST MONSTER TRUCK-" The sounds of a vicious fight happening cut her off as they ran forewards too see the two bots fighting.

"YOU FRAGGER! YOU JUST BIT ME!" Ultra Magnus screamed.

"YOU FRAGGING DESERVED-OW! YOU FRAGGING, SLAGGER-"Wheeljack screamed in pain.

"WHAT IN SWEET LIBERITY'S UNDERPANTS, ARE YOU TWO BOTS DOING!?" Fowler yelled making the two bots spring away from one another.

"HE STARTED IT!" Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack screamed pointing at eachother as they shot each other dark hate filled glares.

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT, JUST STOP IT! BEFORE I PULL RANK ON BOTH OF YOU!" Fowler snapped.

"So...where are the other autobots?" Jack asked.

"They went too check out some decepticon activity...we got stuck here sparkling sitting." Wheeljack said.

"So where is little Nightfire, exactly?" June asked crossing her arms like she gave them a cold look. The look where your mom knows you're in deep ass trouble and just caught you lying.

"She's right..." Wheeljack started until he noticed little Nightfire is no where in sight. Insteantly wheeljack tensed as cold dread settled on him. "Oh no..." Ultra Magnus stiffen at the realization as well.

"Well where is she?" June demanded.

"OH PRIMUS, WE LOST THE SPARKLING!" Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus yelled in horror.

"You two lost nightfire!?" Raph yelled.

"Ooooh...that's so not going to go over well with mommy and daddy." Miko said.

"JAZZ AND PROWL ARE GOING TO KILL US!" Wheeljack yelled.

"US!? US!? YOUR THE ONE THAT PLACED HER ONTO THE FLOOR! SO YOU'RE THE ONE THAT LOST HER!" Ultra Magnus screamed in rage.

"ENOUGH!" Fowler yelled.

"Right now fighting isn't going to solve anything." Raph said in serious tone.

"Raph's right, we need to find Nightfire." Jack said.

"Knowing Nightfire...she's somewhere in the base, and she couldn't have gotten very far...she can't walk yet right?" Miko asked.

"We...er don't know if she can or not..." The two said fearfully.

"Okay...then she's most likely crawling around somewhere here in the base...we know for a fact she didn't go outside...because we were just outside." Jack said as Fowler and June had left the room too look for Nightfire. Since Nightfire was small she might have went down the human hallways or rooms.

"Things can't get any worse..." Ultra Magnus said sighing.

"Wheeljack...Ultra Magnus...we need a ground bridge." Optimus' voice came over the communication network.

"You just had to say that didn't you, commander. You jinxed it!" Wheeljack hissed. Ultra Magnus looked ready too hit wheeljack but resisted the temptation since they needed to find Nightfire.

"Raph...stall them." Ultra Magnus ordered as Wheeljack and himself raced out of the room.

"Uh hello? is anyone there?" Optimus asked again.

"What am I suppose to say?" Raph hissed.

"We have to tell Optimus the truth...This base is huge and we could use their help." Jack said.

"Hey optimus...wheeljack and Ultra Magnus, sort of kind of lost Nightfire somewhere in the base. We can't find her." Miko said loudly.

"THEY DID WHAT!?" Came furious yells from all the autobots.

"I'LL KILL THEM!" Ratchet screamed.

"OPEN THE GROUND BRIDGE THIS INSTEANT!" Jazz screamed in a furious, murderous and cold voice. Raph, Jack and Miko shared nervous looks before they activated the ground bridge quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**Also special thanks to angelwings5952. I loved the drawing of my oc character for I Was Run Over By An Autobot. **


	12. Found

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

* * *

><p>The ground bridge opened as The autobots returned. Raf, Miko and Jack gulped at the sight of Jazz and Prowl. Two Autobots were clearly furious and both of them looked ready too murder Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus. The other Autobots were just as upset as Jazz and Prowl however no where near as furious as Prowl and Jazz were.<p>

"WHEELJACK, ULTRA MAGNUS! WHERE THE FRAG ARE YOU TWO SLAGGERS!" Jazz screamed in rage as he looked around for the two bots.

"Jazz...calm down. We must find Nightfire first then all of us can deal with Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus." Arcee said trying to calm Jazz down only to see the parental rage in Jazz's optic band.

"Do not tell me to calm down!" Jazz snarled at Arcee as he walked away from her. His entire frame shaking in rage. Prowl noticed the kids and decided to question them.

"Where...is...Wheeljack...and...Ultra Magnus?" Prowl growled out slowly in a deadly tone, as his optics seemed to be glowing much brighter in his rage while Jazz's optic band was glowing so brightly in rage it was terrifying.

When Autobots were furious they really did resemble Decepticons and this was one of those moments. "They went that way...since they went looking for Nightfire." Raf said nervously under the intense furious looks that Prowl and Jazz were giving. Prowl and Jazz nodded to the kids, before they quickly went down the hallway too look for two bots that were in serious trouble.

"JAZZ, PROWL! REMEMBER YOU CAN'T KILL THEM!" Ironhide and Bulkhead yelled as they ran after the SIC and TIC. Arcee sighed she seen this before back on cybertron before the war.

Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Arcee then walked in the same direction that Ironhide and Bulkhead went in search for nightfire. Optimus was worried for nightfire and not happy with the two bots he left to watch the sparkling. However he seemed much more calmer then the rest of his bots. For some reason he felt the matrix leading him to the location of missing sparkling and just silently walked towards his quarters.

"Care to tell us what in primus happened?" Ratchet growled as the others went too search for Nightfire.

"Apperently after you guys left, they placed Nightfire on the floor as they argued. Nightfire crawled away while they were arguing. When we arrived Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus were fighting and that was when they noticed Nightfire was missing. We were out side so we didn't really see where Nightfire crawled off too, we arrived when Nightfire was missing as the two babysitters fought. So to make the long story short Nightfire's somewhere inside the base." Miko said.

"Augh...of all the stupidest things those two could have done. Sparklings like hiding under things or behind things, to make them feel safe when their creators aren't around and especially if their spark sitters aren't doing a good job keeping an eye on them." Ratchet grumbled.

"Jazz and Prowl...they wont really kill Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus right?"

"Depends...creators are the most dangerous thing you could ever encounter on Cybertron besides scraplets...hopefully Nightfire is found before Prowl and Jazz can find Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack." Ratchet said sighing. "I better get medbay ready..." Before he then headed off for Medbay. The kids watched as Ratchet left the room.

"We better go help the bots by finding Nightfire." Miko said.

"Miko...I think we should check this room...seeing how the bots haven't searched this area. So we don't get squished from angry bots." Jack said.

"Good point." Miko said.

Raf agreed silently as they began searching for Nightfire.

* * *

><p>"Nightfire...little sister were are you?" Sideswipe called out as he looked under his berth incase she wondered into their quarters. Sunstreaker was doing the same for his berth.<p>

"Wheeljack and Ultramagnus are in really deep trouble. I wouldn't want to be in their shoes ever." Sunstreaker said frowning. "You never ever angry a creator like this."

"No kidding...I hope Nightfire is okay." Sideswipe said.

"Yeah...if I see one scratch on her, I'll kill them myself." Sunstreaker growled protectively.

"I'll help." Sideswipe said firmly. The two continued searching

* * *

><p>Wheeljack and Ultramagnus were frantically searching for the missing sparkling.<p>

"Wheeljack, if we die I'm going to kill you. Seeing how this is your fault!" Ultra magnus snarled.

"If you weren't such-" Wheeljack started.

"YOU TWO SLAGGERS!" Jazz and Prowl both screamed making the two tense and slowly turn too see the pissed off SIC and TIC standing at the end of the hallway. Wheeljack and Ultramagnus paled dramatically.

"we're dead." Wheeljack said.

"Run." Ultra Magnus said.

"No need to tell me twice commander!" Wheeljack said as they bolted down the hallway screaming as Jazz and Prowl gave chase while they were screaming death threats after them in cybertronian.

Bulkhead and Ironhide both groaned as they watched the chase happening. The two shared a look and they both groaned as they gave chase to restrain the upset creators from killing the two idiots.

"KEEP RUNNING COMMANDER!" Wheeljack screamed.

"I AM RUNNING SOLDIER! BELIEVE ME I AM RUNNING!" Ultra Magnus screamed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO SLAGGERS DONE TO MY BABY!?" Jazz screamed in perantal rage.

"JAZZ, PROWL YOU CAN'T KILL THEM!" Bulkhead and Ironhide yelled.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING INTO THE BRIG AS SOON AS I GET MY SERVERS ON YOU TWO SLAGGERS, YOU WERE GIVEN ORDERS TO WATCH MY SPARKLING!" Prowl screamed.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was checking around for any open air ducks on the ground, that a curious sparkling could have crawled inside off. Smokescreen was searching a few quarters for the little sparkling. Arcee was helping Smokescreen with his task.<p>

* * *

><p>Optimus was calm as he allowed the matrix to guide him to his quarters. He carefully looked around his room before he decided too look under his berth. His optics soften as he found Nightfire in a deep and peaceful recharge. Chuckling he carefully pushed his berth up as his free hand carefully scooped up the sleeping sparkling and held her close too his chest before lowering his berth back down.<p>

He shook his head at how must dust was covering nightfire. He silently comlinked Ratchet that he found the sparkling and informed him that Nightfire was in need of a bath. "Little spark...I have a feeling this wont be the first time something like this will happen." Optimus said chuckling softly as he carried Nightfire to Medbay. Nightfire stirred slightly but did not wake as she snuggled closer to Optimus.

* * *

><p>June and Fowler were frantically looking for nightfire. Before they eventually headed back to see how the kids were doing. "I hope nightfire is okay." June said.<p>

"Yeah...I don't want to be the one to tell the parents their kid just disappeared." Fowler said.

"She didn't disappear...she just crawled away...this is why you have a play pen for the child so something like doesn't happen." June said sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	13. Bath time again

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

**I'm sorry for the late update. For starters I been sick, and the fact that I just found out that a relative of mine passed away.**

* * *

><p>Ratchet was rather releaved when Optimus com-linked him. He was happy that Nightfire had been found, safe as well as unharmed. However she required a bath. Ratchet sighed as he grabbed the tub, and filled it with warm soapy water. He better tell the humans that Nightfire was found. Ratchet noticed as June as well as Fowler when they stepped into the room as Jack, Miko and Raf approached them.<p>

"Please say you found Nightfire." Miko begged while looking worried.

"No...you guys?" Fowler asked.

"No luck. It's like she's disappeared into thin air." Jack said shaking his head.

"Well we know she couldn't have gone far...she can't walk or fly yet." Raf said.

"Can she even transform yet?" Miko asked.

"You can all relax...Optimus found her. Also Nightfire has not yet taken a vechichle mode yet, she wont be walking for at least another few months yet and flying well that wont be for a while yet. I'm dreading the moment she learns...not all seekers are graceful on their first flight lessons. Don't even get me started on the number of ways how her first flight could go wrong or the number of injuries that could happen." Ratchet said as he approached them.

"So where was Nightfire?" June asked.

"Under Optimus' berth or bed as you humans call them. Appearently Nightfire requires another bath though." Ratchet said sighing.

"Should we tell the others that Nightfire has been found?" Jack asked.

"No." Ratchet said startling them.

"Why not? I mean we have very worried parents and bots looking for her!" Miko asked.

"Simple...we want Nightfire to be all cleaned up first before we inform the others that she's been found. Also to teach Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus a lesson you don't leave a sparkling unattended." Ratchet said smirking.

"Isn't that kind of cruel to do to the others?" Raf asked.

"Depends how you look at it...It's a form of punishiment, besides it's optimus' idea and I'm just supporting his decision." Ratchet said calmly.

"I suggest a play pen is needed so Nightfire doesn't crawl away again." June said.

"I agree...but it will take a few days too build one. Also test results of Nightfire's parents should be ready in two more days... enough time to have a play pen ready for Nightfire." Ratchet said before disappearing back into medbay. The humans retreated down the down the human quarters of the base too chill out and to avoid the other autobots for now.

* * *

><p>Optimus looked down at Nightfire as she woke up with a cute little yawn. She then blinked her optics before she looked up at Optimus and gave him a happy chirp. "Hello little spark..." Optimus said smiling. "Guess what little one?" Nightfire tilted her head cutely at him as she stares up at him. "You're getting another bath." Optimus said smiling never noticing the look of horror that slowly appeared on Nightfire's cute face as Optimus carried her into Medbay. Ratchet then smiles at the sight of Nightfire in Optimus' arms.<p>

"Hello sweet spark." Ratchet said making Nightfire give out a nervous chirp to him. "It's bath time." Nightfire's exspression clearly said, frag before she was lowered into the warm soapy water as she's given a bath. She squeaks and whines in protests as she's given her bath. once when she was all cleaned up she was wrapped in a warm fluffy towel. She was glaring at Ratchet as Optimus was holding her as he was gently drying her off.

* * *

><p>Bulkhead and Ironhide both frowned. "How the slag did we loose Prowl, Jazz, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus!?" Ironhide yelled frantically looking around for the two angry parents, and the two idiots that lost the sparkling in the first place.<p>

"I have no idea...I hope the others are having better luck at finding Nightfire, then we are at trying to prevent Prowl and Jazz offlining Jacky and Ultra Magnus." Bulkhead said.

"We are never leaving Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus alone with the sparkling again." Ironhide said in frustration.

"Agreed..." Bulkhead said.

"Okay...You go left...I'll go right." Ironhide said before disappearing down the right hallway.

"Right." Bulkhead said as they split up too search for Jazz, Prowl, UltraMagnus and Wheeljack. "Jacky...of all the stunts to pull...what the slag were you thinking?" Bulkhead grumbled under his breath as he ran down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen meet up with each other. "Please say someone found Nightfire." Sideswipe begged.<p>

"Nothing." Smokescreen said.

"I'M GOING TO KILL WHEELJACK AND ULTRA MAGNUS IF PROWL AND JAZZ DOESN'T GET TO THEM FIRST! SHE'S OUR BABY SISTER!" Sunstreaker snarled as he stormed down a hallway.

Bumblebee then whined loudly as he stared at the ceiling. "Bumblebee calm down...we'll find Nightfire. We know she's still inside the base." Arcee said petting bumblebee on the shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine...or else we would have heared her cries of distress."

"Uh should we stop sunstreaker from trying to find Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus?" Smokescreen asked.

"I'm on it...you guys...keep searching." Sideswipe said as he ran after his twin.

"This is why you never leave a sparkling unattended." Arcee said sighing as Bumblebee, Smokescreen and herself went back to searching for the missing sparkling.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus turned down a hallway only to stare at the dead end of the hallway. The two tensed as they slowly turned to see predatory grins on Jazz and Prowl's faces. Their very exspressions made the two Autobots appear to resemble that of demons or minons of Unicron straight of the flames of hell. The SIC and TIC both cracked their knuckles as they very slowly approached the two. Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus both gulped as they inched as close as they could to the wall. Hoping to blend in with their surroundings or hoping the wall would swallow them both up.<p>

"Comander...it wasn't nice knowing you..." Wheeljack said softly.

"Likewise soldier..." Ultra Magnus said gulping.

"Now we are going to have a friendly little chat..." Prowl said in a low deadly sounding voice, as his optics were glowing very brightly. Jazz's visior was glowing just as brightly in rage.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	14. Waiting Punishment

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

* * *

><p>Optimus looked down at Nightfire, who was now clean, and dry. He knew he needed to call the others to inform them, that Nightfire had been found. However Ratchet gave him alook that said don't contact them just yet. Ratchet scanned Nightfire a few times to make sure she was not hurt in anyway. She gave him an annoyed chirp like squeak and swatted at him. "She's perfectly fine and healthy." Ratchet said as she shot him a glare. Nightfire's wings twitched.<p>

"Ratchet, I should call the others now...their most likely worried." Optimus said.

"You just don't want Wheeljack and Ultra magnus sent to medbay." Ratchet huffed.

"Parental protocals...I'm more concerned what Jazz and Prowl, will do if they don't see their sparkling soon. Also Sunstreaker and Sideswipe will be a hand ful if their not informed their baby sister is fine. You how the twins are..." Optimus said trying to reason with Ratchet.

"True...Fine...fine go contact them." Ratchet said frowning. Optimus then reached up and comlinked the others as he gently rubbed Nightfire's helm making her chirp up at him. She gave him a warm happy smile.

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker and Sideswipe froze in mid step as Optimus comlinked them as he informed that Nightfire had been found safe and unharmed. "Thank Primus." Sideswipe said.<p>

"Those slaggers got lucky this time..." Sunstreaker grumbled as they hurried towards Medbay.

"Well Sunny, what do you say we prank Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus tonight? Considering the fact they need to be punished for what they did to our baby sister, so how about it?" Sideswipe suggested making Sunstreaker stop and turn to face his twin.

"Sounds good...what did you have in mind?" Sunstreaker asked smirking as Sideswipe grinned like an evil Cheshire cat.

* * *

><p>Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen all sighed in relief as they heared that their leader had found Nightfire safe and unharmed. "We are so placing a signal tracer on Nightfire!" Smokescreen yelled before yelping as he banged his head on the berth that he was looking under.<p>

Bumble slumped down against the wall. "Agreed...all in favor of never ever having wheeljack and Ultra spark sit Nightfire raise your hand." Bumblebee said as Smokescreen and Arcee besides himself raised their hand upwards in favor of that.

"I'm just glad Nightfire is safe and sound." Arcee said. "Let's go see the others and especially Nightfire." She said before she started walking towards medbay.

"We are still putting a signal tracer on Nightfire! Right?" Smokescreen asked as he looked at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee nodded frantically. "I'm sure Prowl and Jazz would agree to it." Bumblebee then stood up as Smokescreen and himself followed Arcee. Arcee shook her head, she had never delt with a sparkling that was this clever to hide from her spark sitters before, let alone be able to hide this long from everyone.

* * *

><p>Bulkhead stopped when he heared the news. <em>Thank Primus...hopefully this means Jacky and Ultra Magnus aren't going to be offlined for loosing Nightfire.<em> He thought as he sighed in relief. However he still needed to find Prowl, Jazz, Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack to make sure no one was offlined. He sighed before hurring down the hallway once more. _I just hope Prowl and Jazz haven't caught Jacky and Ultra Magnus yet, or worse the Twins finding them or get a hold of them._

The mere thought of the twins finding the two bots that were deep aft trouble with everyone on the base, caused Bulkhead's energon lines to go cold. This resulted into Bulkhead running even faster down the hallways of the base hoping to locate the two bots before the twins, Prowl or Jazz get a hold of them.

* * *

><p>Ironhide paused in mid step as he heared the message over the com link that Nightfire had been safe and unharmed. <em>The little sparkling is going to be the death of us...Tch...It's been a long time since any of us have delt with a sparkling. However I have a bad feeling that Nightfire's real creators, and the missing members of her trine might be arriving to earth soon or could they already be here?<em> He wondered with a frown. He then shook his head to pull himself out of his thoughts.

"Damn slaggers..." Ironhide cursed as he stormed down the deserted hallways to locate the idiots in order to prevent any accidental or what seemed to be accidental off lining of two idiots. Ironhide then started running down another hallway.

* * *

><p>Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack, were silently praying for a miracle as the two faced certain offlining from Prowl and Jazz. However before any pain could be delt to them the message that Nightfire, had been found safe and unharmed came over their comlinks. Jazz's anger vanished almost insteantly, however he sent the two the darkest look ever imagined or even possible. "You two stay far away from my baby...and just so you know...this is far from over." Jazz hissed before he ran off to head towards Medbay. He wanted his sparkling in his arms.<p>

The two let out sighs of relief as Jazz disappeared from sight. However they weren't so lucky considering the fact they still had the SIC to deal with. Prowl's sudden growl made the two very fearfully, and they slow looked at Prowl. He was still standing there looking like a demon straight from the pits of hell. His door wings were in a high arch and his whole body was trembling in rage. Prowl was happy, that his sparkling had been found safe and unharmed. However punishiment was still in order for the two bots before him, Prowl's hands formed into fists.

"Now prowl...we know we messed up..."

"We? You mean you soldier...your the one that placed her on the floor-"

"ENOUGH!" Prowl yelled as he glared even harder and darker at the two if that was even possible. "YOU TWO SLAGGERS, ARE BOTH RESPONSIBLE FOR THE CHOAS, THAT YOU PUT THE ENTIRE BASE THROUGH!" Prowl snarled. "You two...now have deal with the consequences of your actions..."

"Prowl..."

"You two slaggers, will be facing the worse days of your lives...since I'm leaving your form of punishments with the TWINS and with Jazz!" Prowl snarled before he turned on his heels and stormed down the hallway before he does something stupid.

Ultra Magnus and wheeljack's faces paled at those words. The twins were going to be in charge of their punishment besides Jazz. They were now officially doomed if not dead. Wheeljack turned to face Ultra magnus. "This is still entirely your fault commander."

"Why you self centered-" Ultra Magnus snarled before he lundged at Wheeljack as the two began exchanging blows once more as they hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Bulkhead and Ironhide meet up each other, just as they saw Jazz sunndly run pass them as he was heading straight to medbay. A few seconds latter they saw Prowl walking pass them still shaking in uncontronable rage. Fearing for Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack's safety they ran in the direction they just saw Prowl and Jazz come from, only to stop as they watched the two idiots swearing at each other in cybertronian as they were exchanging blows.<p>

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO SLAGGERS! YOUR BOTH GOING TO THE BRIG!" Ironhide snarled as he separated the two with Bulkhead's help. They both lead the two towards the brig. Until optimus could deal with them.

"He started it." The two yelled at the same time. The two were both dreading what the twins and Jazz were going to do to them.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	15. The Test Results Part 1

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ratchet went to get what he been working on. He knew that they still had a few days left for the creator test. Optimus carefully picked up little Nightfire and was soon holding her close as her small hands gripped on of his fingers. That was when all of a sudden the equipment that was running the test results suddenly beeped. "The test rsults are done so soon?" Optimus asked in confusion as Nightfire gave a happy chirp as she snuggled against his chest as she was enjoying the warmth radiating off his armor.<p>

"It shouldn't be done...yet." Ratchet said frowning as he walked over the machine and began his investigation. Optimus looked down at Nightfire who was more curious about what Ratchet was doing. Optimus smiled at Nightfire. She was a mysterious little sparkling that was for sure, as well as a very intelligent one at that. However he wondered why the matrix of leader ship had lead him directly to where Nightfire was hiding...well more like she was sleeping rather then hiding.

It was confusing as to why the Matrix had acted up like it had. The only thing he could think of was that one of Nightfire's creators, had been a Prime like himself. However Optimus, was the last of the Primes...so how could it even be possible? True there was always the possibility that Nightfire, might be destined to become a Prime when she was much older, but something inside him told him that was not the case in this situation. He pulled himself out of his thoughts as he looked down at nightfire.

If one of her creators was indeed a unknown Prime, Optimus was going to personally handle the situation. There was no excuse for not creating the nessuary bonds, that a sparkling needed. They were very lucky that Nightfire had bonded so well to them. He had seen what sparklings without those bonds grew up to become. In their race they were destined to be assassins and harden murderers with sparks as cold as ice, violent, dangerous and the well known fact that could never be trusted, since they had loyalities to no one but themselves.

Optimus is pulled out of this thoughts just as Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokesceen arrived. Sensing their arrival Nightfire turned carefully in his arms to chirped at them softly in a form of greeting.

"I guess Prowl and Jazz didn't catch, Ultra Magnus or wheeljack yet." Arcee said in disappoint of not seeing the two bots in medbay.

"So Doc, what are you doing?" Smokescreen asked him as Bumblebee stood beside him.

"Checking the creator test results...their susposingly done...I'm trying to figure out if the equipment didn't glitch out or something..." Ratchet said. Jazz then came running into the room almost out of breath. "Jazz sit down before you fall down." Ratchet said only to glance over his shoulder at Jazz. Jazz sat down silently but the look on his face clearly said, give me my baby or else. Optimus carefully shifted Nightfire over too Jazz who insteantly smiled at her as he held her protectively against him.

"Hello my sweetspark..." He cooed as he kissed Nightfire on her helm making her happily chirp and touch his face. Prowl soon arrived he was still furious but his anger seemed to vanish almost insteantly at the sight of his sparkling happily chirping and clicking up at Jazz who was smiling at her as he held her close. A warm smile appeared on Prowl's face as he walked over to his bondmate and sparkling. Nightfire looked up at him with a smile and chirped as Prowl reached out and rubbed her helm.

"So what happened to Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus?" Bumblebee asked.

"Ironhide and Bulkhead are putting them in the brig for now...I'm leaving their punishiment to the twins and Jazz." Prowl answered bumblebee.

The room fell into a uneasy silence just as the twins, Bulkhead and Ironhide arrived at the same time. They had over heared what Prowl just said as well. The twin grinned at each other with evil glee, before they approached Jazz. "Hi Night, you are so cute, and you had us all worried about you that you did cutie." Sideswipe said smiling down at his baby sister. Nightfire had this look of annoyance on her face when she was called cute. It was also clear that Nightfire did not like a lot attention drawn to her either, Optimus silently noticed while Sunstreaker crossed his arm with a smile.

"You gave them a death sentence Prowl...Your giving them to the pit spawn twins and too your bondmate?" Ironhide asked to make sure he heard that right.

"Yes...seeing how I don't trust myself at the moment." Prowl said honestly.

"No one is doing anything until I talk to them first..." Optimus said firmly before looking at twins and sending a warning look to Jazz.

"Fine..." The twin groaned as Jazz simply nodded to this.

"I DON'T SLAGGING BELIEVE IT!" Ratchet screamed looking horrified at the results. His sudden outburst had startled Nightfire making Jazz growl protectively.

"Language! I have my baby here, and I don't want her first words to be any cybertronian swear words, Ratchet!" Jazz snapped in irritation. Nightfire chirped while she looked a bit worried. However she chirped when jazz gently rubbed the side of her face.

"Ratchet, what does the test results say?" Sunstreaker asked seeing how he wanted too beat the living daylights out of Nightfire's biological creators, as did many other bots on the base did as well.

"The test results claim she has no known creators DNA, that matches any known cybertronians from the mass database...it's like she came from thin air. The damn equipment must be acting up..." Ratchet growled. "I'll try another DNA test latter once I find the problem with this machine..."

Smokescreen then approached the machine, and looked behind it, only to wince at what he had discovered. He then looked to face the others. "Smokescreen?" Arcee asked.

"I..,er...saw and found the problem...a few wires had been chewed through by a organic creature called a rat...it also fried itself." Smokescreen said. Ratchet groaned at those words, now he would have too spend time repairing the wires that the rat had nawed through. Oh how he wished they still had their old base, before the cons blew up their original base.

"Well then get rid of its body Smokescreen." Ratchet said.

"I'M NOT TOUCHING THAT THING!" Smokescreen yelled.

"I'll do it...You big chicken." Ironhide grumbled as he walked foreward and reached behind the machine as he pulled out the crispy fried rat. Nightfire stared at the sight of the dead creature hanging by its tail between to metal fingers, just as Ironhide then calmly left the room and most likely the base in order to dispose of the remains of the rat.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	16. Nightfire's Thoughts

**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**

**Please do not leave any swears in any of my reviews, that is all I ask of my readers.**

**Please read, review, and I hope you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

><p>(Nightfire's POV From Chapters 12-15.)<p>

I was sleeping peacefully under the berth, in Optimus' room my grandsire's room if we wanted to be precise, while I was hiding from the two idiots that were assighned to babysit me. How long I was aleep for I don't really know. How I felt this gentle hum inside me, that held some amusement. I heard the door open before foot steps. I eventually heared the sounds of deep chuckle before something was being lifted upwards. I was too sleepy too pay it any attention, before something very warm and large very carefully picked me up off the ground before I was being held against someone's chest. That gentle hum inside me grow slightly stronger and it made me feel safe. It was a very stange feeling one I will most likely never understand in this lifetime.

_Well damn, someone finally found me_. I thought to myself. I then heard Optimus voice that made me smile slightly.

"Little spark...I have a feeling this wont be the first time something like this will happen." Optimus said chuckling softly as he carried me.

_You have no idea how right you are, Optimus. If you ever leave me, alone with those two idiots again, you'll be having a much harder time finding me, I swear this base will be in ruins, and there will be chaos. Just be thankful I am stuck in a baby's body and can't do much of anything, yet._ I thought bitterly as I stirred slightly against him, beffore I snuggled closer to Optimus. I have this nagging feeling in the back of my head that I am going to get another bath.

I eventually decided to just wake up so I did. I guess I moved or something when I was forcing myself to wake up. Because when I woke up with a soft yawn Optimus had looked straight down at me with a warm smile on his face. I then blinked my optics before I fully looked up at Optimus as I gave him a happy chirp. His smile seemed to have doubled as he looked down at me.

.He had that look on his face that said, aw look how cute the baby is. This was honestly getting on my last nerve. I was not cute damn it. Just wait until I get bigger. Then you bots are going to learn, that I'm as cute as scraplet, with its rows of razor sharp fangs being shown at you, seconds before it attacks you and devours you like a hungry piranha.

_Oh primus, there I go again sounding like a decepticon. This is not good, I'm betting anything that when I get bigger. I'm most likely going to be joining the cons or something because of my bitterness and darkness that is inside my very soul. _I thought to myself.

"Hello little spark..." Optimus said smiling at me. "Guess what little one?" he asks me as he is smiling at me. I know I should be very worried when someone smiles at me. So I simple tilted me head to to side as I looked up at him.

_Okay grandpa, what are you up to?_ I wondered as suspicion grips me.

"You're getting another bath." Optimus said smiling at me. That is when the look of horror slowly appeared on my face as Optimus carries me.

_This is why ladies and gentlemen you do not ever trust a cybertronian when they smile at you. It's never a good thing! Argh! Why Primus, why did I ever agree to this new life!? WHY DO YOU HATE ME!?_ I yelled inside my head as we enter Medbay. _Oh right...I agreed to this because my dad, wanted me too, and the fact I wanted to make him happy. Damn it...I want my human dad._ I forced myself not to cry or show my emotion of sadness. So to take my mind off my past life, I glaced around medbay briefly, before I then notice Ratchet who then smiles at me. I don't like how bots smile at me. I really don't.

"Hello sweet spark." Ratchet said making me give out a nervous chirp to him. "It's bath time." My exspression spoke louder then words. Because I clearly said, fuck. Seconds before I was then lowered into the warm soapy water by Optimus as I am then given another bath. I then started squeaking and whining in protests as I am given my bath.

_Primus this is so embarrassing, and humiliating!_ I yelled inside my head. I swear I can hear Primus laughing at my misfortune. I really wouldn't be surprised. I growl softly but it is unheared, and goes unnoticed. _I am so going too hit Primus, in the face...the next time we meet._ When I'm finally all cleaned up, I'm carefully taken out of the water, where I am then wrapped in a warm fluffy towel. I then start glaring at Ratchet as Optimus was holding me, while he was gently drying me off at the same time. _All of you, are evil glitches!_ I think silently to myself as I silently plot my revenge.

Optimus then looked down at me, before he sets me gently down onto the counter as I sit there watching them. By now I was very clean, and even dry. Ratchet sends Optimus a look before he suddenly scans me a few times. I gave him an annoyed chirp like squeak, as I swatted at him in annoyance. _I don't need to be scanned so many times, you evil Medic, now back off!_ I snarled inside my mind.

"She's perfectly fine, and healthy." Ratchet said as I give him a dark glare. My wings twitched as they showed my annoyance. I was still dreading the day I would have to learn how to fly.

_Damn it I hate flying! I bet Primus turned me into a seeker on purpose._ I thought bitterly.

"Ratchet, I should call the others now...their most likely worried." Optimus said. Okay so my new parents were home as well as the others...that makes sense.

_I wonder how my new Mommy and Daddy, took the news that I was missing?_ I thought evilly with a small smile that appeared on my face.

"You just don't want Wheeljack and Ultra magnus sent to medbay." Ratchet huffed.

_I do! I do! I want too see you hit the two idiots, with a wrench or better yet a giant mallet with spikes!_ I laugh evilly inside my head. _Who ever said I was a little angel?_

"Parental protocals...I'm more concerned what Jazz and Prowl, will do if they don't see their sparkling soon. Also Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, will be a hand full if their not informed their baby sister is fine. You know how the twins are..." Optimus said trying to reason with Ratchet.

_That's even better! Give them to Sunny and Sides! Unleash the hounds of war! Let the chaos rein supreme! Mawhahahahahaaa!_ I laugh insanely in a evil way. _Yep i'm going to be a Decepticon. I'm too evil to be a true Autobot._ I thought sadly.

"True...Fine...Fine go contact them." Ratchet said frowning. Optimus then reached up and comlinked the others as he gently rubbed my helm making me chirp up at him. I gave him a warm happy smile, even though, I'm looking foreward to see what happens to my two idiot babysitters.

Ratchet then went to get what he's been working on, that is most likey my DNA test result too see who my true creators are. I'm curious as well. I'm just hoping It's not Starscream and Megatron or else I will scream until my voice box exsplodes or something.

Optimus carefully picks me up from where I was sitting on the counter, and was soon holding me close to him. My small hands grip one of his fingers. That is when all of a sudden the equipment that was running the test results suddenly beeped loudly. "The test rsults are done so soon?" Optimus asked in confusion as I gave a happy chirp as I snuggled against his chest as I was enjoying the warmth radiating off his armor.

_Primus, these bots are so warm, and comfortable!_ I thought with a happy smile. I'm looking foreward to see who my creators are in this world, as well as being nervous as hell.

"It shouldn't be done...yet." Ratchet said frowning as he walked over the machine and began his investigation. Optimus looked down at me, while I was being more curious about what Ratchet was doing. I wanted to know who my creators are in this world. Optimus smiled down at me, but I did not pay him any attention. I wanted to know if the results were done yet or not. Eventually the sounds of bots entering the room caught my attention. I then carefully turned in Optimus arms to chirp at Arcee, Smokescreen and Bumblebee, softly in a form of greeting.

"I guess Prowl and Jazz, didn't catch Ultra Magnus, or wheeljack yet." Arcee said in disappointment of not seeing the two bots in medbay. I'm disappointed too, Arcee believe me. I am also disappointed as well.

"So Doc, what are you doing?" Smokescreen asked him as Bumblebee stood beside him.

"Checking the creator test results...their susposingly done...I'm trying to figure out if the equipment didn't glitch out or something..." Ratchet answered while not looking back at them. That is when Jazz then came running into the room almost out of breath. "Jazz sit down before you fall down." Ratchet said only to glance over his shoulder at him. Jazz then sits down silently but the look on his face clearly said, 'give me my baby or else'. I was happy to see my new mommy, and yet my fears of past life's relationship with my mother has me worried. Optimus carefully shifts me over too Jazz who insteantly smiles at me, as he hold me protectively against him.

I smile at this sensation. It's hard to exsplain but it makes me feel happy, loved and protected. The feelings I never had with my human mother, that I often longed for. "Hello my sweetspark..." Jazz cooed at me, before he then kisses me on the helm making me chirp happily. I then reach up to touch his face as I smile at him. Jazz is smiling at me, and talking softly to me. I smile up at him, I'm just happy that our relationship, was not turning out to be the same one, that I had with my human mother. Someone then walked over to Jazz, and me. I then looked up too see who it was, and I give Prowl a smile. Before I chirped up at him. Prowl smiles as he reached out, and gently rubs my helm. I smile at the feeling of warmth, love and protection that was radiating off Jazz, and Prowl who were my new parents.

I'm worried and nervous at who were my creators in this world. "So what happened to Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus?" Bumblebee asked.

"Ironhide and Bulkhead are putting them in the brig for now...I'm leaving their punishiment to the twins and Jazz." Prowl answered Bumblebee.

_YES!_ I laugh evily inside my head.

The room then falls into a uneasy silence just as the twins, Bulkhead and Ironhide arrived at the same time. They had most likely over heared what Prowl just said as well, since I could see that the twins share an evil grin, before they approach Jazz and me. "Hi Night, you are so cute, and you had us all worried about you that you did cutie." Sideswipe said smiling down at me. I could hold back the look of annoyance on my face, when I was called cute. I really do not like being the center of attention, and I hate being called cute. I think Sunny and Optimus noticed this.

"You gave them a death sentence, Prowl...You're giving them to the pit spawn twins, and too your bondmate?" Ironhide asked to make sure he heard that right.

"Yes...seeing how I don't trust myself at the moment." Prowl said honestly.

"No one is doing anything, until I talk to them first..." Optimus said firmly before looking at twins, and sending a warning look to Jazz as well.

"Fine..." The twin groaned as Jazz simply nodded to this. I remain quiet as relax in Jazz's arms.

"I DON'T SLAGGING BELIEVE IT!" Ratchet screamed looking horrified at the results of the test. His sudden outburst had startled me, as I jumped slightly. This made Jazz growl protectively as he sent Ratchet a dark look for startling me.

"Language! I have my baby here, and I don't want her first words to be any cybertronian swear words, Ratchet!" Jazz snapped in irritation. I was worried, and I chirped softly. However I chirped again when Jazz gently rubbed the side of my face to calm me.

"Ratchet, what does the test results say?" Sunstreaker asked while looking ready to kill someone. The others had similar looks as well. This was the moment of truth. I was going to find out the identies of my creators of this world. I was nervous, and worried as I waited for the results.

"The test results claim she has no known creators DNA, that matches any known cybertronians from the mass database...it's like she came from thin air. The damn equipment must be acting up..." Ratchet growled. "I'll try another DNA test latter once I find the problem with this machine..."

YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!? SERIOUSLY!? STUPID MACHINE! DAMN YOU PRIMUS! I yelled in rage as I glared at the ceiling briefly as it went unnoticed by everyone in the room. Movement caught my attention as I watched as Smokescreen then approached the machine, and looked behind it. He then turned to look at us. I noticed this look of disquest, and uneasiness on his face. "Smokescreen?" Arcee asked him softly.

"I...er...saw, and found the problem...a few wires had been chewed through by a organic creature called a rat...it also fried itself." Smokescreen said. Ratchet groaned at those words.

"Well then get rid of its body, Smokescreen." Ratchet said.

"I'M NOT TOUCHING THAT THING!" Smokescreen yelled. I resisted the urge to smack my face. I never pictured him to be a scardy cat at the sight of dead rat. I really didn't.

"I'll do it...You big chicken." Ironhide grumbled as he walked foreward, and reached down behind the machine. He then pulled out the crispy fried rat. I stared at the sight of the dead creature hanging by its tail between to metal fingers, and looked disquested at the site of it's remains. Yep that was one crispy fried critter alright. Yuck...that is just so gross. I shuddered at the sight of the dead critter.

Ironhide then calmly left the room, and most likely the base in order to dispose of the remains of the rat. That was truly disgusting in my honest opion. Thank Primus, it wasn't a scraplet or something or else everyone would have been screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	17. The Test Results Part 2

**All disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**I feel like I owe you all an exsplaination as too why I'm so late updating this story, and my other stories. So here it is. My laptop fried itself, and I had lost everything that was on its hard drive. I did not have anything save onto back ups incase the worse ever happened. Which was really stupid on my part. So now I have to rewrite a lot of my stories, as I try to remember how, and where I wanted the stories to go. The good news is that I have a new laptop now, and I'll be busy trying to post new chapters as soon as possible. **

**Anyways I wish everyone a Happy Holiday!**

**Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nightfire's POV:<strong>

Ratchet was busy trying to redo the test results, and fix the problem with the equipment that the rat messed up. I inwardly sigh at this. I was really hoping to find out who my biological creators were in this world, and yet at the same time terrified of the results. Jazz still hasn't allowed anyone to hold me. He's still trying to calm down from how Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus had lost me. At the moment he's humming a strange lullaby to me. One I haven't heard before, but I really like it. I eventually yawn and snuggle closer to him.

Jazz is smiling as he's watching me. I watch as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as they are talking in low whispears with Prowl. I don't know what's being said but I can guess it has something to do with WheelJack and Ultra Magnus. Ratchet is working on the machine. The humans they just left medbay and I have no idea where they have gone off to. Ironhide, Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Arcee have left the room as well. Optimus is talking with Ratchet. I have no idea what they are talking about since I'm starting to get to sleepy to care. I then yawn again and this time I start to fall a sleep as Jazz continues humming that lullaby. I can only hope I don't miss anything to important as I am sleeping. I then hear a deep chuckle inside my head that startles me. The chuckle belonged to Primus, since I reconised that deep chuckle of his.

_Now he decides to check up on me. Figures._ I thought bitterly. _Hey, what the hell are you up to this time, Primus?_ I demand hoping Primus could hear me let alone have a conversation with me.

He chuckles again before he actually answers me. _Deciding who will be your biological creators, of course. _

_You better not make Magatron and Starscream my biological creators! I mean it! You had your fragging fun turning me into a seeker, I don't want to be related to those two idiots!_ I snarl in rage.

_Calm down sparkling...calm down. I know turning you into a seeker was pushing my luck, and your human father was not amused with my choice. However I have decided who your biological creators will be. _Primus answers me.

_And they would be?_ I asked hoping he would tell me.

_You will find out in a few hours. I'm not going to ruin the surprise._ Primus chuckles making me almost scream, and cuss him out. This wasn't fair. I had the right to know who my biological creators are.

_You are a evil sorry son of-_ I started before I hear a deep threatening growl from Primus that makes me fall silent.

_Nightfire be nice, or I might just decide to make Megatron and Starscream your creators._ Primus warns me as I fall insteantly silent. That's all I hear before Primus' voice leaves me alone to my own thoughts.

_That was playing dirty Primus! Don't I get a say in this?_ I wondered as I just have to wait like everyone else. I don't like this waiting game, I really don't. It's really making me uneasy. I then feel Prowl, and Jazz's love for me. It nudges me from my bitter thoughts as it offers me comfort. I sigh as I relax into this love, that I am feeling from my new parents.

I still have a lot to learn about this new life of mine, and I should try to access the sparkling programing so I don't cause any more worry or concern for my new family. I still dread the thought of flying, but I'm still little right now, so I shouldn't worry about that just yet. I really want to see what the twins and Jazz are going to do to WheelJack and Ultra Magnus though. I chuckle as images flash through my head, my own imagination can be terrifying at times.

_Gah! I hate waiting! I was never a paitent woman in my past life and I sure as hell am not a paitent femme in this one!_ I scream in frustration. I then groan as a thought came to me._ I should have asked primus where my trine is, when I had the chance...oh well there is always next time._

How long I was asleep for I don't know. However I'm awoken to the sounds of alarmed, angry, and startled yeling. I give into the sparkling program as I then give a loud wail as I started crying. Jazz insteantly starts to rock me as he's speaking in a soft comforting voice to me. I start to sniffle as Ratchet is holding some large sheet of paper. The test result for my biological parents or creators in this world. I begin to fall silent, minus a few tears running down my face as Jazz gives me a soft smile.

"Ratchet is it true that...Nightfire is-" Optimus asks with wide optics.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	18. The Test Reveals the Sire and First Word

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nightfire's POV:<strong>

"Ratchet is it true that...Nightfire is-" Optimus asks with wide optics as he looks at Ratchet before he takes the very large sheet of paper from him to most likely look at the results again.

I can't help but wonder, _what the frag did I miss?_ I stay quiet as I am watching them. Jazz is growling and looks ready to murder someone or something which is kind of scary.

"It's true Optimus. I double checked, and even triple checked the results of Nightfire's creators." Ratchet said frowning.

"One of her creator's is Nova Prime?! I though that mech disappeared years before the war broke out on cybertron. How the Frag is this little cutie related to Nova Prime!?" Ironhide yelled making my eyes widen as my jaw nearly dropped.

_Nova Prime? Nova prime is one of my biological creators! Who the frag is my other creator, primus?_ I began to wonder in disbelief. _So I really was related to a Prime, this was so going to piss off Megatron if he ever found out._

"So Nova Prime...he's alive after all this time...he has a lot to answer for." Prowl said firmly his exspression showing clashing emotions that I can not desipher at the moment.

"He's not taking my sparkling." Jazz growls threatening as his grip tightens making me squirm slightly in discomfort.

_Let's not squish the baby, Jazz! I died once already, and I really don't want to die again at least not until I'm an adult! _ I scream inside my head in panic.

"I don't care if he's the biological creator or not! You don't deny a sparkling of its needed bonds, that it critically needs, let alone send it to a unknown planet all alone!" Jazz snarls as I squeak loudly from the tight grip that Jazz has on me.

"Jazz...calm down and loosen your grip slightly...Or else you might accidently crush poor Nightfire." Ironhide said as he looks at my slightly panic exspression. Jazz looks a bit startled as he looks down at me, almost like he just remembered I was in his arms. I give a small nervous chirp as I look up at him. He then insteantly relaxs his grip and I relax in his arms once more.

_Thank you Ironhide! Even though as soon as I am old enough, I'm painting you a bright neon Barbie doll pink color, than look addorible as well as innocent as I blame it on the twins!_ I smile evilly inside my head as I laugh. Even though I'm bitter and cold because of my past human life, I'm starting to think maybe this new life wont be too terrible as I first imagine it was going to be. Then again...it might stil turn out to be a lot worse. I'll have to take this slowly, since I don't have any other choice.

"Sorry sweetie." Jazz said as I give him a smile to let him know it's okay. I push my love and forgiveness through our bond I guess. Still not use to these bonds yet, only to give a chirpy giggle as Prowl and Jazz insteantly push their love for me. I notice how everyone smiles at me because I was giggling. It seems to have lessen the tenstion in the room.

"So is Nova Prime her sire or carrier?" Arcee asked breaking the silence of the room after a few minutes.

"He's the Sire, From what I can tell by the results." Ratchet said sighing.

"Nightfire's Carrier?" Bumblebee asked. I was curious about that part.

"Comes up as a unknown. The machine is still glitching up no thanks to the rat getting into its systems. Might take a few months to sort it out, we got lucky just managing to find out who Nightfire's biological sire really is." Ratchet said sighing.

"Is this even accurate then? I mean the machine is glitching." Smokescreen pointed out concerns. I have to agree with Smokescreen on this one.

"I'm afraid it's accurate...I can feel it through the matrix. Nightfire is indeed Nova Prime's daughter, even though I'm still finding it hard to believe." Optimus said.

"Hello confused humans over here! Whose Nova Prime?" Miko demanded as all the bots looked at their human companions.

"Miko, Nova Prime was a leader of cybertron at one point in time...he went on a vouage with a few crew members...then they all just disappeared without a trace. No one knows whatever happened to them. We all assumed Nova Prime and his crew died...however little Nightfire here happens to be Nova Prime's biological sparkling. Because of how young she is...it's clear to tell that Nova Prime is still very much alive." Bulkhead did his best to exsplain.

"That's a good thing right...I mean can't this Nova Prime and his crew help us by stopping the decepticons and their predacons?" Jack asked.

"We don't know Jack...we would have to find Nova Prime first." Optimus said sighing.

"Sunny, what's up? You been strangely quiet, through out all this." Sideswipe said.

"Don't call me Sunny." Sunstreaker growled. "I just wonder what Nightfire's first word gonna be? I mean she is at that age...where she should be trying to talk right? I'm not talking her normal sparkling language."

I perk up at that, and then inwardly released a evil demonic laugh. I had honestly forgotten all about that. I then began to think of what my first word should be, I then inwardly cackle like a evil mad woman, who is ploting to take over the world. Oh this was going to be so much fun! I just have to wait for the perfect opertunity though. I hated waiting but just this once I would wait.

"That's true, she should be starting to talk soon...so no swearing around the baby." Ratchet said just as he accidently knock something heavy over as it fell. Ironically it just so happened to land on his foot. I didn't see what it was that he knocked over, but it really had to hurt from the way Ratchet screamed in pain. He also let out a curse word. Seeing my perfect chance, I then force my self to say that very same curse word that Ratchet just so kindly screamed.

"FRAG!" I yelled loudly making everyone's optics comically widen as though they were gonna pop out of their heads.

"RATCHET!" Jazz and Prowl both snarled loudly as they were glaring at him. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's mouths were hanging open in shock before they started laughing.

"We didn't do it this time, so we can't be blamed." The twins laughed in amusement.

"Hey Bulkhead, what does frag mean in cybertronian?" Miko asked innocently.

"RATCHET, YOU NOW GOT THE HUMANS SAYING IT!" Bulkhead yelled. Arcee and Bumblebee where now glaring at Ratchet as Smokescreen is currently laughing, Ironhide's trying not to laugh and Optimus just smacks his face as he shakes his head, while mumbling something under his breath. I can't help but smile at the lovely chaos, that I have just unleashed.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**I don't know a lot about Nova Prime's history, so some background information about him would be helpful. Also I need ideas who the carrier should be.**


	19. Chapter19:Trouble

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately. This is due to the fact that I've been having a very bad case of writer's block for almost all my stories lately. **

**Anyways Happy Easter everyone, and I hope you like the Chapter.**

**Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Nightfire's POV:<strong>

I couldn't help but laugh at Ratchet's exspression since the human's are now curious as to what 'frag' means. However their guardians were looking ready to strangle Ratchet besides my new parents. "Frag...Frag...Frag!" I chirped happily as Jazz is growling at Ratchet. Aren't I cute?

"All I can say is that this your fault Ratchet, and you have to fix this mess." Prowl said crossing his arms as I'm smiling as I'm being held by Jazz.

"It wasn't done on purpose, Prowl." Ratchet growled at him.

"Frag!" I said loudly again. Jazz is glaring at Ratchet as though he's hoping Ratchet's voice box suddenly glitches out or something.

"True, but you are still responsible for this mess." Prowl said calmly. "Normally I would blame the twins, however this time their actually innocent for once."

"Hey!" The twins yelled in protest.

"Uh guys, is anyone going to tell us, what frag means?" Miko asks looking impatient as she's tapping her foot. Raf looks curious besides Jack.

"Miko...please stop saying that." Bulkhead said frowning.

"It's a cybertronian swear word, and I wont translate it for you kids." Sunstreaker said calmly. I briefly wonder if I should say the English translation to what frag means out loud. I think about it and giggle. Who is a evil baby sparkling from hell? I am! However I need to wait until a human says it, or else I might cause everyone to get suspicious.

"So no repeating it, that includes you as well baby sister." Sideswipe said as he pointed to me.

_Aw, but its so much fun watching your reactions!_ I complain inside my head. I stay quiet for a few minutes before I settle on making a few chirps and clicks.

"Nightfire, is only a baby and she doesn't know any better, Sideswipe. At least she wasn't as bad as that one sparkling I delt with." Arcee said sighing.

"Awesome! Now I can totally tell my math teacher off and he wont even know what I called him." Miko said grinning.

"Miko!" Bulkhead scolded her.

"Relax Bulkhead, I'm just kidding." Miko said.

_Yeah right...just like i'm biologically related to Megatron's mother or something._ I though bitterly. I then stiffen in fear and concern. _I'm not really related to Megatron...am I?_ I wondered as dread grips my spark or heart.

"Sweet spark, please stop saying that." Ratchet begged me. I simply tilted my head to the side cutely as I was inwardly laughing like a insane, mad woman who plotting to destroy the world or something.

_Sorry but no. I'm having to much fun, grandma._ I thought to myself.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe look at each other as they nod. They have my attention and I'm curious as to what their up too. I'm soon pulled out of my thoughts as Jazz hands me over to Optimus. "The twins and I have to go deal with Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus." Jazz said calmly before the three then leave the room.

_No damn it! I want to see what is going to happen to the idiots!_ I scream inside my head as I begin to pout. Optimus simply shakes his head as he looks down at me. Suddenly agent Fowler suddenly screams out a curse word because of some stupid reason. Grinning evilly I was about to repeat it but a make shift cyertronian pacifier is suddenly shoved into my mouth by Ratchet. I'm a bit startled by this as I look at him.

"Don't even think about it." He growls as he stares at me. I than narrow my optics or eyes at him slightly. Oh how I wished to flip him off at this very moment.

_I hope you know Grandma Ratchet, that this means war!_ I scream inside my head. Optimus seems to chuckle at my reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Else where in the Dead Universe.<strong>

Nova Prime stands on the bridge of his ship looking out into space. A female seaker with red eyes walk over to drap herself on her sparkmate's shoulder. "What's the matter beloved?" She asks.

"I sense a pull from the Darkness...one of our sparklings is with someone holding the Matrix of Leadership." He growls as he stands there.

"Which one of our sparklings? We had three of them and we sent all three of them deep into space after all, to become assassins." The female seeker said sighing as she pulls away.

"It's the female one." Nova says as he looks at her.

"So she lives after all...pity. I thought for sure the runt would have died." The female said bitterly.

"It seems...we've underestimated that one. I sense that one will be nothing but trouble for our plans." Nova said frowning. "By the way...have you managed to contact your son...what was his name Mega or something?"

"Megatronous...what about him?" She growled in annoyance as she crossed her arms as she glares.

"I have this feeling we are going to have to ask him for a little assistance to kill the Matrix holder."

"Hahahahaaa!" The female seeker laughed suddenly. "You want to ask that fool for assistance!? Oh beloved...Megatronous was always a deep disappointment to me. Even after all this time that fool could be dead by now for all I know."

"Then contact him through your bond. After all you did bond to him when he was sparkling, before you sighned up to join my crew." Nova said snearing at her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's a good thing I love you so much...or else I would carve out your spark and crush it in my hand, Nova. I might be a seeker...but I was the only undefeated female gladiator in the pits of Keon before I ever joined you. Don't underestimate me, beloved." She growled before she walked away.

"You better watch your back beloved, because I have no problem with finding a new sparkmate." Nova said once she was out of hearing distance as he looked back into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Nemises<strong>.

Megatron was startled and even alarmed when he felt a deep tug on his spark from a very old bond he had not felt in centuries. It can't be. This is not possible. Their was no way she was still active after all this time. He was standing on the bridge at the moment.

"Lord Megatron, is everything alright?" Starscream asked him.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with Starscream. Get back to training the Predacon." He snarled at him.

"That filthy beast doesn't even listen to me!" Starscream yelled.

"Then work on that!" Megatron snarled. Starscream gulped.

"Rightaway lord Megatron." Starscream said as he fled the room.

Megatron felt that tug again on his spark. This time its sharper and more forceful. Growling Megatron stands up and storms to medbay. "Knockout...I need to be examined." Megatron growled at him.

"Right away lord Megatron..." Knockout said calmly.

* * *

><p>In the deepest parts of space two round metal spheres were fast approaching a small planet known as Earth.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**Hey guys! I need a vote for Megatron's mother's name. She's OC female gladiator seeker. **

**The names are Abyss, Tempest, Virus and ViperScream. **

**What ever name gets mentioned the most in the reviews is the name I will be using. I don't know how to use the poll thing. **


End file.
